Bury This Castle
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: The other hand held a kunai to her throat. "I'm not here to save you. It's time to grow up, this life you've chosen to live is far from the 'fairy tales and happy endings' you've convinced yourself that you live in. Hime, I'm not your prince charming."
1. Hime

Disclaimer: I'm just a lonely dreamer, I do not own Naruto. But please enjoy my wishful thinking.

Watching as the bandits happily made their way back to the main road, abandoning their little crime scene, the tall young man shook his head at how disgraceful some could be. Very few people seemed to hold honor among their daily lives. The tall raven haired young man stepped out of the shadows and made his way toward wreckage that the pitiful bandits where responsible for. Bile rose to the back of his throat at the sight before him. A female close to the young man's age laid half naked, face down in the debris filled mud puddle, not breathing.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"Naruto, wanna buy me lunch?" The tall blond bomb shell pouted, ruby lips parted as her bright glacier blue eye's held her award winning 'puppy dog' look.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he took in the hot blond attached to his arm. Ino's seductively eyeing her prey as she pressed herself closer to the tall orange clad nin. Batting her long eyelashes, Ino slowly closed the distance between them.

"Ino-pig! Hands off Naruto!" Sakura's hushed shouts could barely be heard over the loud clacking as her clenched fist screamed to be heard and feared.

"Forehead! Chill I was just checking to see if he was worthy to have a girl like you. And he passed." The tall slender blond chuckled nervously, trying to reassured her pink haired friend as she cautiously separated herself from the already taken man.

"Thats not what it looked like from here. More like she was checking his worth under the covers to me." A cold spiteful tone interrupted the two kunoichi's glares.

The three leaf nin all spun around to face the owner of the voice. In the far corner of Naruto's favorite ramen bar, sat two strangers of whom had been originally over looked. The owner of the cruel comment, a tall young man, sat across from a slender female.

The tall man shifted in his seat to eye the three leaf nin better. Long locks of crimson tip raven hair fell behind his shoulders revealing his alluring appearance. Slightly angular and long sun kissed cheek bones twitched as deep honey hazel gold eyes narrowed at the two kunoichi who's gasps could be heard. The scowl that seemed to permanently reside on his long ruby lips couldn't even taint his heavenly beauty. His traveling companion had to suppress a grin. This was a typical response.

"Are you applying that I'm a whore?" Ino snapped at the vile stranger once she seemed to have found her voice again.

"No. You did that quite nicely all on your own." The man's bored demeanor only pissed the blond kunoichi off even more then his words. Ino's fingers twitched in anticipation to rid this foul man of the smirk he now wore.

Ino charged at the pathetic man who dared to insult her, kunai out, yearning for his blood. As the blond launched herself at him his smirk only grew wider. His response to her was something akin to a small child rather then an armed kunoichi in the mist of an attacking directed at him; never flinching or showing a sign that he even cared.

The blond never made it to her destination. All three leaf nin's shock were etched clearly across their bewilder faces. The companion of Ino's attack had the blond's free hand wrenched behind her back, both legs locked and forced against their table. The kunoichi's blade wielding hand betraying its owner. Three drops of blood trickled down Ino's long neck as her kunai begged her flesh for entrance.

The petite female traveler, Ino's frighteningly quick captor, had over thirty single braids wove in and out of the seven ponytails that stretched from the base of her neck, into a straight line to the crown of her head. The odd female's hair cascaded over her left shoulder and down to her hips. Successfully hiding her behind a long wall of teal hair. At the base of the strange mohawk a dozen sakura flowers covered her royal purple hair ties. Only her companion could see the glee in her shocking pink eyes. She was highly enjoying herself.

"Now, lets play nice." The stranger whisper in a sweet and innocently child-like voice. "I know my dear friend here can be a pompous ass sometimes but," Pausing long enough to chuckle, the thought of him not being an ass, was hilarious. "I assure you after time he kinda grows on you." A wicked smile curled her delicate soft pink lips, leaning further in so that she was inches away from her prey's ears. "If I let you go, promise you'll play nice? I would hate to put you in a time out." The odd female chuckled loudly as she taunted the girl held helplessly in her grasp, her overly sweet tone still lingered in the air.

Too stunned to form a complete thought Naruto and Sakura stood, slacked jaw watching the scene unfold. This odd female seemed to have pinned Ino in under a second. Quietly pondering, Sakura wasn't quite sure who was faster, Rock Lee without his leg weights or the stranger. Before either one could jump to their friends aid, her captor had already release her, taking her spot across from her male companion once again.

All three leaf nin's silent pondering came to a halt when Kiba came barging in, pale and in shock. His normal jubilant expression absent and instead replaced with one of somebody who is mourning somebody close.

Quicker then Ino's little warning, the two travelers made their escape, leaving the three leaf nin's to greet their distort friend. The dog nin never suspected that anyone other then his three friend had been inside the ramen shop.

Still gasping for air, Ino made her way back to Naruto's side.

"Kiba what is it? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Naruto shouted concerned for his friend, the odd pair completely forgotten.

"I think I might have." The dog nin mumbled more to himself then his three friends.

"I was returning back from a mission and I caught an odd scent in the air. It lead me hear. It was......" Kiba trailed off. He was fully aware of how they were going to react, but this time was different. This time he was sure.

"It was Hinata." Kiba's whispers barely made it to Naruto's ears.

"Kiba, honey, we've been over this. Hinata is dead. Has been for four years. I really thought you were getting better. Its been almost two years sense your last break down." Ino's comforting words slowly turned into nothing but whispers of pleas.

"No! She went missing and we gave up! Her body was never recovered." Kiba shouted, all of his pent up anger, hate, hurt, fear, guilt, frustration all resurfaced and aimed at the tall blond. The shouts and pleas continued in the shop about the missing nin.

The odd couple continued on their way to an empty alley. Chuckling lightly over the shouts that could be heard from the four leaf nin.

"You must have been really enjoying yourself if you forgot to warn me that Kiba was headed in our direction." The female chuckled as they turned the corner. She was hoping to bypass the dog nin as long as possible. She would rather the fewer people know and he was one of the few that would be able to ruin that plan.

"I didn't forget. I wanted to see your response." The man replied in the same monotone that he used with the blond bimbo in the ramen shop. A small smile played up on his lips, showing his true emotion on the situation; amusement.

"You know, Charming, I think you're a bigger ass then I give you credit for." With that, the gap between them closed, pinning him to the brick wall of the alley. Pulling a hidden senbon out of her teal mohawk, easily the petite female jabbed the needle through his flesh and into the bone of his right collar bone. Pressing her soft pink lips against his ruby red ones, blue chakra slowly began to leave his body through his parted lips. Pale fingers traced the curves of his muscular frame, five soft glowing fingertips found the center of his abdomen.

As she altered his chakra pattered, her thoughts slipped from the present.

"_Your pathetic and weak. You should have died with the rest of the leaf shinobi scum." The taller man spat between clenched teeth. The shattered shell of the weak and hopeless females despair kicked in, curling herself tighter into a fetal position. A desperate attempt to shield herself from the taller man, her captor. Tremors shook her broken body as his glare intensified._

_The poor girl hadn't eaten in two weeks. Her savior refused to feed a weakling such as her. She couldn't even feel the pain that he caused her as he drew her blood, let alone care enough about her usual meek and nervous demeanor, abandoned._

"_There was no point in sparing __your disgraceful life. You can't even feed yourself let alone defend, your worthless." Her cruel captor knelt down, food clutched in one hand, just out of arms reach of the disgraceful wench. The other hand held a kunai to her throat. "I'm not here to save you. It's time to grow up, this life you've chosen to live is far from the 'fairy tales and happy endings' you've convinced yourself that you live in. Hime, I'm not your prince charming." _

"_Charming, huh?" The badly beaten female chocked out, voice raspy from lack of water. A painful hallow and humorless laughter echoed through out the pitiful camp. "Well thanks for informing me. I would have hated to have confused you for some one else." _

_Hinata had finally expected death and could care less of the wrath that her captor was capable of. The skin and bones, the ghost of what Hinata once had been, laid under her captor, fear no longer had a hold of her. If he wouldn't end her life then fate would. Hinata was on her death bed and she knew it. The next statements slipped through her cracked lips. "And here I thought you where an ass." _

"_You filthy whore! How dare you call-" Before the shrill redhead could finish her rant, Hinata's captor silenced her with a glare. _

_Hinata closed her eyes, awaiting death. Not in fear but in peace. She had finally spoke her mind with out fear of repercussion. A small smile played of her bloody lips, she was finally free. What a shame, it only took death for her goal to be reached. _

_Death had yet to take her. Instead she was graced with half of a loaf of bread colliding with her sunken face. And with that the young man left the clearing, leaving the Hyuuga heiress forcing every last bit of bread down her throat and a very pissed of redhead. _

Hinata was ripped from her thoughts of the past as the rest of her traveling party arrived.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you two actually enjoyed kissing each other." The blond snapped between clenched teeth, distain clear in her voice.

"You're only jealous." Stepping away from the brick wall, Hinata released the tall stoic man from her hold and stacked over to the intruder, a mischievous smiled tainted her sweet lips. "It's only natural to be. I know you want me." Hinata taunted the blond, seconds away from pouncing.

The blond flushed, retreating to the far corner, hands raised as if surrendering to the quickly moving petite female. The distance only grew shorter with each step Hinata took, finally having her pinned, unable to move. In a blink on an eye a senbon needle was seen protruding through the blond's collar bone.

"You're next." Hinata whispered seductively to the corned blond, lips a few inches away. After a few minutes Hinata stepped away from the uncomfortable female.

"You know, no matter how many times I've seen that, I still think it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. Hinata-chan, I'm ready when ever you are." The youngest of the group stated as lusted filled his deep emerald eyes.

Amused at his response, Hinata smiled sweetly at his eager face. They've already been over this and it wasn't going to change. Stalking over to his tall slender form, Hinata impaled both his shoulders with four senbon needles. A smile played on her lips as realization kicked. He wasn't getting a kiss instead he received a chakra infused palm to his abdomen.

"That's not fair." The disappointed young man loudly pouted.

"We've already been over this. Hinata doesn't need to preform that....... _kiss_ on you in order to temporary alter your charka. Plus it's very painful." The sulking blond snapped at the whinny brat.

"Karin, have you ever thought maybe its just you. Sasuke never seems to share your dislike for Hinata's kiss. Maybe she purposely causes you pain because your a bitch and its fun." Suigetsu taunted.

"Did you at least get what I asked?" Sasuke inquired of the three that had interrupted Hinata in altering his charka.

The tall blond perked up as she handed the requested supplies to the leader of their little dysfunctional family.

Reaching across Sasuke, Hinata snatched the bag out of Karin's outstretched hand.

Before Karin could form a snide comment on Hinata's rude behavior, Sasuke was already speaking.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear on how you were suppose to look." Sasuke's deadpan tone had Hinata chuckling. She, as well as the rest, could tell he wasn't all to please with Karin's choice.

"I... Well.... Well I though blond was a little more fitting." Karin muttered, eyes looking in every direction other then Sasuke's honey hazel eyes.

"You look like Ino. How is that 'more fitting'? You know very well why that isn't."

Karin chose not to reply. He was correct, she knew why he demanded that she change. But she couldn't help but feel the resentment as she formed the hand signs to do so. The long indigo hair forced shivers down Karin's back. She hated this look, she looked like-

"Na, I think Karin looks better as a blond. She can't pull that color. Hinata looked better even when Sasuke refused to feed her." Suigetsu replied almost as if he could hear her thoughts.

Changing the subject Hinata quickly informed them on why they needed the supplies. The ingredients would assist in throwing a curve ball into their scent, causing their scent to change, to be off. Karin's look was more of an added safety line just incase the Inuzuka's caught ahold of her scent. From afar karin could be easily mistaken as Hinata's double however up close was a different story. Upon seeing the new comer most would just figure it was Kiba just being hopeful.

Pulling out a paper bag, Hinata pored the freshly cut herbs on their unworn clothes. Closing the bag, Hinata shook the contents, while Sasuke handed each person a rag, a bottle of lemon extract and a pouch of cinnamon. Rubbing the lemon oil coated rag over every ounce of visible flesh and the cinnamon on the soles of their sandals and their hair.

"The citrus acid in the lemon with help eliminate any unique scent one might have. The cinnamon is just an added precaution. The Inuzuka clan, especially Inuzuka Kiba, are highly sensitive to cinnamon. It can easily cause him a great deal of pain if he is exposed to a high amount. Chances are, the smell of it will have him subconsciencly veering away. The trail left in the air and ground, will be the strongest. Now for your clothes. The Inuzuka's aren't the only ones we must be careful around. The Aburame's Kikaichū feed on chakra they will be able to track as well. These," Hinata held the paper bag, so all could see. "Will assist with that, along with the your new chakra patterns. Here." Hinata's bored tone resembled the lazy shadow nin's, as she tossed each outfits to their owners.

Upon finishing Jugo's chakra patterns, Hinata began her trek to an appointment that she had made four years ago. Sasuke was the first to follow.

"Hime, in a hurry?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow rose as he address the stoic female next to him. He was the only one that was capable of calling her that with out repercussion.

Sighing Hinata eyed the man next to her. He looked nothing alike the Sasuke they all knew. None of the group looked like themselves. Hinata was the closest though. Only her hair and eyes where altered. But that seemed like enough in the Ichiraku shop. A little part of her was sadden by the lack of response from people she had once viewed as friends. Well at least Kiba had yet to forget her.

"You may not view this place as home, but I do. And yes I am anxious, Charming. Its been four years." The tone to her reply held no sorrow.

This was not the same Hinata that had left four years ago. The seventeen year old Hinata may have grown into a much stronger Kunoichi then the Hinata during the chunin exams but she was still weak. The old Hinata wore her emotions for all to see, for all to use for their own benefit; an open book. This Hinata however was different. She seemed indifferent but her eyes held a different story only a few could read. Sasuke was one of the few who could pinpoint perfectly what she was feeling, and vise-a-versa.

The small group slowed to a stop as they entered the hokage tower when three Anbu surrounded them. If any of them where intimidated be their new guess, none showed.

"Can you please inform the Hokage that her appointment for this afternoon as arrived. Mission completed." Hinata informed the AnBu in front of her in a withdrawn tone; detached.

The man in front of her cocked his head, the bird AnBu mask gave nothing away as he studied her.

From head to toe, this female was completely odd and yet very familiar. The top of the petite female's teal mohawk reached just above his shoulders but her outfit contradicted that, appearing that she had length to spare. The slits that ran up the length of her hips of her light lavender knee high dress revealed royal purple pants, hemmed with the same sakura blossoms that decorated her mohawk. Two long lilac ribbons on each side, crisscrossed from the beginning of her ribcage down the length of her side, pulling the fabric over her womanly curves perfectly. Three additional ribbons slung around her waist tied at the base of her hips creating the illusion of an never ending height.

Her bright pink eyes held an odd excitement which threw off the aloof expression. There was something odd with her soft ivory complexion almost like.............

Hinata was aware who he was. Lets see if her nii-san could keep to the privacy that his new job demands.

"Yes, right this way." The AnBu clad in a pig mask stated in a bored voice as he nodded in the direction of Lady Tsunade's office. The third followed behind Hinata and her group while Neji faded into thin air. No doubt he went to inform the Hokage who was on her way.

Tsunade perched against the door frame waiting to see if the Hyuuga's information was accurate. She prayed that he was. The medical phoneme had held herself personally responsible for the death of the young Hyuuga heiress's life. For four years she had regretted her decision. The tempo of her heart sped up as the echos of the new comers grew louder.

"Yes, it is I. Trust your ability in sensing chakra. You know as well as I do, one can not change their chakra signature. Even identical twins have a slight difference in their chakra flow. To each are as difference as another. It is truly I," Hinata smirked at the blank look upon the older blond's face, and formed a few hand signs. "Hinata" Soft lavender eyes locked in on the solo AnBu that refused to leave along with his fellow AnBu who had escorted them.

"Nii-san" Hinata bowed, a real smile graced her lips. She may have changed, became somebody completely different, but she still loved and missed Neji. He was one of the few family members who understood her and attempted to get along with.

Hinata's ability to pinpoint her cousin had pulled the Hokage out of her initial shock. Taking a seat at her desk, Lady Tsunade motioned for them to take seat as well.

"I assume you will explain why you failed to report back after your caravan had been attacked. And who your friends are." The blond stated, adopting a business like tone, fingers intertwined underneath her pale chin as she waited for answers.

"The location of where my training would have been was never revealed to me, as you are aware. I was unable to meet with my newly appointed sensei due to that. As for the guard who sent word that all had die, was incorrect. As you can see, I am fully alive." Hinata waved a hand in front of her, drawing attention to the obvious, that she was anything but dead.

Hinata reached into her pocket, pulling out her hitai-ite and retying it around her neck, a smirk in place. "I'm a leaf shinobi, an attack from disgraceful bandits is a pathetic excuse to fail a mission. Which brings me to your next question, I would like to request a temporary visa for my _friends._ They are the reason as to why I'm here today. They rescued and nursed me back to health after the guard, my escort, assumed I was dead." Hinata's lack of proper honorific, stuttering and usual meek demeanor had both her cousin and Hokage shocked. They were both unsure if the change was for the good.

"We can discuss their visa at another time. I would like to evaluate your progress first, along with your friends abilities, before then. But first I think your family would like to see you." The calculating look in the blond's gold eyes soften as her sentence came to the topic of family.

"I would rather not, if you don't mind Tsunade-sama. But I would rather keep my appearance unknown for just a little bit longer. Considering that they assumed I was dead, I doubt they are in need of a heiress that bad. And for the loving family moment, Neji already knows, thats all that whom I wish to share with at the moments. I will reveal myself sooner or later, at that point I will answer the demands and quietly take their verbal abuse. But until then I would rather enjoy my free time."

"You definitely are not the same shy, bashful, stuttering Hyuuga that left my office four years ago."

Hinata's eyes drifted to the long scar across her right palm at Tsunade's mention of stuttering.

_Pinned to the tree, tears fell from Hinata's bloody cheeks as Sasuke continued to jabbed his thumb into a deep gash on her right palm. "You are no longer the Hime of your pathetic world. You will not speak, if you can't do so with out stuttering. Do you understand Hyuuga-sama?" A sneer on his pale lips. _

"_I said do you understand?" Sasuke snapped impatiently, aware that she was refusing to talk instead of losing the annoying habit._

"_Y-y-ye-ye-yes." Hinata whimpered._

"_Stuttering is a sign of weakness. Its a wall you hide behind when your nervous, a tick. Just like how you fidget with your fingers." Sasuke jabbed his thumb once more into her wound. "Are you weak?"_

"_N-n-n-n-no" _

"_Are you weak?" Jabbing his thumb once more into the opening of her flesh._

_This went on for several weeks until Hinata finally lashed out, weakly attacking Sasuke. Fed__ up with his cruel ways. Needless to say during her rather colorful statement on what he could do with his "are you weak" questions, her stuttering was no where to be found._

Blinking twice Hinata brought herself back to the present.

"Well yes. That was the point of my four year training, was it not?" The confusion in her voice was the only reason as to why Tsunade remained calm. Hinata honestly seemed baffled on why that was not necessarily a bad thing. If that was anybody else she would have most likely lost it, causing yet another hole in the wall.

"Yes I believe you are correct. Would you also like to keep your presence unknown to the rest of your friends." Tsunade inquired, attempting to remain calm.

"Yes please." Hinata's wide smile and gentle demeanor to her question had Lady Tsunade relieved, maybe the change was not as negative as she originally thought.

"Well then, please introduce me to your acquaintance so that we can arrange your assessment." The business tone back in place as they moved along to the next thing on the table.

Hinata smile, turning she pointed to Jugo. "The tall red head is Akemi and," Turning slightly Hinata's finger came across Suigetsu "This is Umi and the lovely lady that will be helping me with keeping Kiba at bay for just a bit longer is Akane"

Turning back to face Lady Tsunade. "And Shunsuke is the one to my left."

Lady Tsunade quietly nodded with each person had been announced, Neji on the other hand eyed them all suspiciously. He did not trust them and he was going to find out which one cause Hinata's change. Not even her father's cruelty had altered her to this degree. But she did seem happy. Not the same joy that his innocent little cousin once radiated with, but joy nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N:**

I apologize now if I offend anybody, there will be some character bashing, but only from other's pov. Not the author of this silly fanfic's pov. And yes I know that my time line does not quite fit with the whole pein's attack. I'm just going to pretending it never happened.

I'm really trying to keep everyone In Character, other then Hinata, of course. But if I fail please do let me know (along with why you think so). Thanks!

Please review! And let me know if its worth continuing.


	2. The Simple Assessment

Twenty five and half sets of eyes fixed on the blond pacing in front of the small clearing. The very clearing that would be housing a full out war rather soon. As the seconds ticked by Lady Tsunade's smirk only grew wider, growing into a full blow mischievous smile, wicked intents glowed within the warmth of her amber eyes. The small inner voice nudged Tsunade into the direction of her favorite past time. The blond kunoichi quietly contemplated on engaging the panel of judges with a friendly bet. This was going to be entertaining, she could hardly wait.

"Granny-Tsunade hurry up and get to the point already!" The obnoxious demand only earned the orange clad nin a simple glare.

The Hokage's rather odd forgiving mood didn't go unnoticed, Sai's eyes drifted to the odd group to the left of blond in teal haired kunoichi and her little band of misfits must be the cause. He was almost sure of it, but the point of his confusion was why. What could Lady Tsunade be scheming? And why were they all needed?

The former team eight, Inuzuka and Aburame plus an overly lazy shadow wielder's eyes kept drifting to the kunoichi on Tsunade's left. The hip length indigo haired kunoichi easily aroused an uneasy feeling that bred deep within all of them. As much as the heart wanted to believe the hope that the eyes had offered, rational thoughts drove the dream into the ground. The facts were simple, but why was it so hard to swallow? This wasn't Hinata, then why did that thought feel so off instead of calming. The Hokage and the small group of travelers, it appeared were the only ones not affected by the strange female.

"As I was saying," Amber eyes narrowed at the impatient blond brat before Tsunade's mischievous mood returned. "Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Gaara-sama and myself will be the judges."

Pulling out two scrolls, a soft chuckle passed through Tsunade's slightly parted lips, revealing a warm smile directed at the young shinobi. Excitement of the task at hand, ran through her like an electrical current cycling through her every fiber. _Oh this was going to be worth watching_.

"The rules will be simple. Each team will obtain a scroll. Your mission will be to prevent your opponent form stealing yours. The team to first capture and secure both scrolls wins. Remember this is just a friendly _game _please reframe from any lethal attacks if possible. Now for the teams."

All eyes, including Lady Tsunade's, shifted to the unknown group. All waiting for some sort of introduction.

"Hn, and I was told my manners were lacking. Didn't your mother ever tell ya it's rude to stair." The hostility that laced his child-like voice earned a few chuckles, the point of his rant being that they were behaving in a less then proper manner seemed comical considering his lack as well.

"Listen up you bastard! I-" The irritated and overly wound up future Hokage never had a chance to _kindly _dictate on how he could handle his double standard _manners. _

"If you want some-" Suigetsu too was cut off, unlike Naruto, it wasn't some snappy retort from an over grown brat. Shocking hot pink eyes twinkled with a warning Suigetsu wasn't about to test. Instead he took the only path he could see. The youngest member of the odd group hunched his shoulders in defeat, and silently took his place back at Hinata's side.

"Haaaahaaaa! That's rich! Your scared of a little fe-" Naruto followed Suigetsu's steps when an overly large vein on Sakura's forehead caught his attention, cowering back, out of arms reach of his pink haired girlfriend.

"Wow! You sure showed him, Naruto." The fan wielding sand kunoichi taunted, laughter dancing brightly through her enchanting emerald green eyes.

The five odd strangers, now the center of all of their curiosity, stood silently awaiting for the Hokage to continue. Recognizing two from last week in the ramen shop, Ino eyed the other three.

The rude sandy blond one stood in the center, on his left, the short teal haired freak that attacked her and the freak's rather attractive companion. On the brat's other side, the very female that, for the past week, had the whole village talking. Her long indigo locks resembled the beloved Hyuuga heiress. Rumors of the shy and timid kunoichi returning from the fiery pits of hell to seek revenge upon the shinobi who failed to keep her safe.

Taking a closer look, even the villagers who knew nothing about her could easily tell that this person was not Hinata. Everything was off. Her height, the lack of curves and soft pale lavender eyes, were all easy difference to point out. It was almost a mockery, this women lacked the angelic persona that Hinata radiated with. Every time thoughts of her sweet and kind friend would drift through her mind, sorrow's tight grip would yank on the strings of her heart. The death of Hinata had it's toll on the rookie nine. And this girl seemed to stir all of it up again.

On the other side of Hinata's impostor, a man with several birds on his shoulder. His innocent and sweet persona clashed with the loud mouth blond's aggressive nature.

"Sense apparently Tsunade-sama isn't in any hurry to introduce our new guess. I suggest one of you to go ahead and began." The mischievous chocolate brown eyes counteracted his bored tone. Revealing the desire for his unasked questions, regarding the new comers, emitted brightly through the puppet master's eyes.

Turning to face Juno, Karin began the introduction in her sweetest voice. Earning a few flinches, even her voice seemed to slap the memory of their beloved and highly missed companion.

"This is Akemi, the smart ass is Umi and I'm Akane." Karin fought against the urge to roller her eyes, Hinata's idea of a joke wouldn't go unnoticed. _Red_. What a lame name. Well, two can play that game. Shifting to face the last two of their group, Karin inhaled before continuing.

"At the far end is Shunsuke and lastly is Kaya." Karin's wide grin faltered upon seeing Hinata's lack of a respond to her new name. Grinding her teeth, Karin's deep blue eyes finally completed the action that they yearned for.

The corners of Hinata's soft pink lips twitched just a bit after a sideways glance at the kunoichi next to her. Rolling her bright blue eyes at Hinata's lack of response to Karin's weak attempt for payback. Hinata had to hand it to her though, the name was quite fitting; the resting place. Most did assume she was dead, she kind of liked it.

Curiosity wore thick in Sasuke's honey hazel eyes as he watched several eyes drift to Karin's tall frame. The sight of the indigo locked kunoichi had a better outcome then he had hopped for. Who would have thought that the old weak and pathetic Hinata would have not only the Konoha twelve and their sensies, the sand siblings and even a few leaf shinobi seemed taken with the slim hopes of the return of their beloved kunoichi.

Glancing to the kunoichi in question, Sasuke had to suppress a smirk. The lavender and royal purple clad kunoichi resembled nothing of the Hinata from the past. The petite female held her head high, eyes never averting from the hard glares from her former peers. The shy meek female, painted with a thick layer of ever deepening blush would have been on verge of fainting. Instead Hinata's shocking pink eyes taunted the group, a smirk playing on her child-like-innocent lips. Her facial expressions had to be the reason for their lack of acknowledgement. They were quite unlike the Hinata they once cherished.

Feeling Sasuke's eyes, Hinata glanced over at the usually stoic man. Taking in his every thoughts, the emotion that danced in the open just for her, out of everyones grasp but Hime's. A smile slowly joined his. She could tell where his thoughts had just been and he was correct. The shy bashful Hinata long since passed on, she was no longer that person. Nor did she wish for the return of her. Hinata's thoughts slowly slipped out of the present.

"_Do not bow your head, its a sign of weakness. Your emotions can easily be turned against yourself. Even if you fail at becoming stronger at least disguise your uncomfortableness. Do not allow your guard to falter. Your life may be the price for your slip. Plus its pathetic." Sasuke's icy tone lacked its usual hatred, Hinata almost wondered if this was his way of being kind, but decided to squash that complex before it could breed into some sort of false hope._

"_Hia Charming." Hinata's newly adopted emotionless tone replied to the man beside her._

_Nine months had past after Hinata's little attack from the lovely bandits. The color slowly started to return to Hinata's sickly face. She still, in her opinion, looked under weight. Her hip bones could be seen along with her spine and the back of her rib cage through her lucid skin. Other then that she had finally started to resemble her old self._

Hinata's thoughts came back to the present when Tsunade continued with her explanation.

"Now for the teams. Kaya, Shunsuke, Akane and Umi will be competing against the rest of you. To make this a little fair, we will be doing this in rounds. Kaya," Tossing the first scroll to the petite kunoichi, Tsunade's smile widen. She knew something very few knew; Kaya's little secret. She couldn't help but gloat. This really was going to be fun. "Will be team one. Team two will be, of course, the rest of you." With that, the second scroll landed in Naruto's out stretched hands.

"Now you will all have five minutes to discuss your plan of action. The first round will began with two opponents from each team. Team two, considering you have sixteen members, you are limited to the same amount of players on the battle field as team one. Every thirty minutes a new round will start, at which point a new player will be added to each group. Any questions?" Adopting her business-like tone, Tsunade stated the rules.

"This is going to be a synch." Naruto's ability to boast never really seemed to affect his comrades any more, it was kind of expected.

"Oh yeah, huh? Just like you would never back down from the likes of a female." Suigetsu on the other hand was not as comfortable with Naruto's antics.

"Your time starts now." Interrupting what could easily turn into a pissing contest, Tsunade announced the start of their five minute game planning opportunity. Team two scattered, following what ever direction Shikamaru was heading in.

"Follow me Akemi." Hinata's sweetly implied demand could be heard trailing after her tiny figure, which Jugo immediately complied to.

Hinata led the quite redhead over to a little corner that hid him from view of the war that would be starting at any moment. To Hinata's relief, the Hokage finally submitted to Sasuke and her request to leave the poor man out of the brutal assessment. They had finally convinced her that the tall gentle man refused to fight due to his past. Which still haunted him to this day, reeking havoc upon his gentle mind. That would be unfair and cruel to torture him so. A part of Lady Tsunade could sympathize, images of her younger brother and beloved Dan, still haunted her.

Three potential flaws flaunted their existence in Hinata's face. The bloodlust taunting Jugo to the degree that his gentle and kind demeanor would become tainted with his sadistic side. Which was reason on holding him back, in his own personal haven.

The second issue would prove to be a little more difficult; Suigetsu. Like Jugo, Suigetsu had a sadistic side as well, but unlike Jugo his was all due to lack of self control. The little water demon was also prohibited from using his Decapitating Carving Knife and or any form of water; Water release or water nature jutsu. He was to use taijutsu strictly. If he were to slip, their cover would be blown. Sasuke was still a missing nin.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Hinata, were the potential malfunction. Sai, Shino and Shikamaru were too observant. Kiba and Shino knew Hinata to well, even with Hinata's extreme changes, the possibility still lingered. The solution, take them out quickly and quietly as possible. Eliminate the threats as smoothly as possible.

"Alright, from team one, Shunsuke and Kaya, and team two will be Ino and Temari. Ready?" The excitement twinkled within Tsunade's honey brown eyes as she waited for their reply. Nodding, all four dropped into a defensive stance.

* * *

Alias's for the band of misfits

Hinata- Kaya

Sasuke- Shunsuke

Jugo- Akemi

Karin- Akane

Suigetsu-Umi

Happy New Years!

Please enjoy! And if you could find it in your lovely fingertips to leave me a review, I would absolutely love it!


	3. Time Out

Hinata- Kaya

Sasuke- Shunsuke

Jugo- Akemi

Karin- Akane

Suigetsu-Umi

I apologize now, my beta is studying his butt off and was unable to assist me. So there will be grammar issues and words spelled correctly just not the word I was aiming for. So there it is. I am sorry.

Oh and P.S. I do not own Naruto or his friends. Just my imagination.

* * *

A wicked smile played on Ino's sweet lips as she charged her newest victim, the teal haired freak who dared to taunt her. She will pay dearly, and the purple clad nin would highly enjoy enforcing the consequences of mocking her. Ino, save for her pink haired best friend with an overly large forehead, hardly lashed out in such a manner to others. But something about her current opponent unleashed a whole new side to her, as if the little freak knew what buttons would warrant which reaction.

The blond bomb shell, for the most part, had a very kind and caring side. Sure she was quite troublesome in Shikamaru's opinion but not to this degree. This was on a whole new level. This state was something akin to the thirteen year old Neji. She was out for blood.

To the konoha twelve's and the sand sibling's shock, Ino's opponent easily dodge her attack. Rubbing her long fingers together in anticipation, a small chuckle escaped the Hokage's parted lips. Kakashi's only visible eye shifted from his book to the clearing then back, quietly evaluating the show.

A ten foot high metal chained fence closed off the only entrance to the rather large battle field. To the left of the small clearing that sat directly in front of the entrance, taking up almost three-fourths of the battle ground, laid ready for use in this assessment, Akaizla forest. Somewhere deep inside the forest, a small lake resides as well.

Instead of taking a nap to counterbalance the amount of energy that this 'simple', as Naruto put it, battle, the lazy nin found himself transfixed on the petite teal haired kunoichi. Something about her was off, and yet somehow very familiar. There was something there that his gut refuse to drop; an uneasy feeling tore at him.

Safely siting on the other side of the fence, Shikamaru along with remaining konoha nin and sand siblings, watched as the two blond kunoichi's sized up their opponents.

Silently analyzing the opponents, Shikamaru would wager his cloud watching time that Lady Tsunade hadn't assigned this as a basic assessment as she had stated. There was a highly unlikely chance this would have been the 'piece of cake' the loud mouth blond had proclaim this overly gapped match would be.

This was going to be entirely too troublesome for the lazy nin.

Naruto's shouts of encouragement could be heard as the four nin participating in round one, circled off.

Looking as if she had never moved, the teal haired kunoichi dodged the blond's attack yet again. Even kunai appeared to fail at making contact with Ino's victim. This dance continued while the other two retreated into the forest.

"What happened you were so lively the other day? Your friend not here to protect you, is that it? Not as tough as you boasted, are ya?" Slightly out of breath from playing this game for the past ten minutes, Ino shifted tactics; taunting. In hopes to drawl some sort of response, if all went well, Ino's snide remarks would cause the teal haired kunoichi to slip.

"Tsk, tsk, little missy, didn't I warn you to play nice?" The last ten minutes had little effect on the petite kunoichi's breathing. She almost looked bored, however the glint that twinkled brightly in her magenta eyes spoke a different story.

Fully inthralled in the task at hand, Ino failed to take her surrounding into play. Unforturentrly for the taller kunoichi, her opponent had not. Before Ino could even form a retort, the short girl's shoulders silently made contact with the cold ground. Quickly preparing for what was to come, the teal haired kunoichi gracefully fell backwards, forming a crab-like stance.

The fan wielding kunoichi's misguided burst of wind slammed, full force into Ino's unsuspecting figure. The tall slender kunoichi collided forcefully into a lone tree.

The shorter kunoichi casually drew to her full length before she made her way to the highly wounded blond. A mischievous smirk played on Hinata's lips as she turned from Ino's still form, fingers twitching in the direction of Charming's battle.

The Wind kunoichi's fan quickly made its way into Hinata's out stretched hands. If Sasuke's presence in this village was to remain a secret for a while longer, then his temper would need to remain in check as long as possible. Along with Suigetsu or even Naruto, Sasuke's fighting style was quiet recognizable. Eliminating Temari's main source of fighting could only aid in maintaining his cold and collective state of mind. Which is need in order to prevent Sasuke from using any of his signature moves in desperation.

Quickly forming a few hand signs, Temari's famous three mooned fan vanished into thin air. Turning her attention back to the slowly recovering purple clad kunoichi. Hinata quietly waited for Ino to stumble into her awaited position before she allowed kunai, laced with wire, to slipped through slender fingers.

Tightly bound to the tree, the taller kunoichi watched helplessly as her opponent placed several chakra tags through out her metal prison. Rendering the trapped kunoichi completely and utterly useless.

"Ino, _Doll,_ I forewarned you that if you could not behave, then a time out would await you. What a shame you had to learn the hard way." Hinata spoke as if Ino was but five and this course of action truly pained her, but a child must learn which lines are meant to be crossed.

Turning to face her next opponent, Hinata chuckled at the sight before her. Quickly finishing off his bag of potato chips, Choji made his way to the battle field. Some never change. And she was glad for that, Choji was one of a kind and should stay that way.

Most underestimated him, being best friends with the laziest nin and known for constantly eating gave the impression that he was one that could be taken lightly. Which was not the case.

"How was your day?" A genuine smile crept across Hinata's pale lips. The tone in her voice suggested her curiosity was true and not some misguided politeness. She was treating him as if they were long time friends that had seen each other for years, every day without fail.

The bystanders on the opposite side of the fence watched in awe as the teal haired kunoichi calmly waited for Choji to finish his snack, with a polite and gentle smile.

"Good, thank you. And, you?" Choji matched the young teal haired kunoichi's tone. Friendly as can be.

"Oh, very well thank you." Replying politely Hinata bowed her thanks. Her first real sign of her past up bring. Something only a few are lucky enough to see these days.

"Oiy! fatty are you just going to ea-" The purple clad kunoichi bound to a tree never had the chance to finish her snide comment in hopes to rally up her fellow teammate. Two senbon needles, one on either side, had an affect of cutting her thoughts and words in half as they came inches away from her pretty face.

"That's enough Ino! You've had your turn. I'm sure you were taught manners once upon a time, rusty as they may be, do use them. Please reframe from acting in such a way, it's unbecoming." The angelica persona had an eerie feel as the politeness shifted into a bitter and malevolent laced deep within the teal haired kunoichi's words.

The gentle look upon Hinata's sweet face fell, replace with one Neji would have never thought his sweet little cousin could ever own. One that he had own once upon a time, many years ago.

Turning to eye the ever watching crowd, the shortest kunoichi in the forest clearing locked gaze with her opponent's best friend. "And besides." As she shifted to face the man of the hour, her gentle demeanor fell back into place once more. "He's pleasingly plump, not _fat_."

"Thank you." Eyeing his short opponent with a mixture of disbelief and graduated, Choji smiled and nodded to himself. The 'F' word was, and always will be, a soft spot with him. His size was highly useful when coming to his jutsu. And he was not _fat_.

"You are very welcome." Answering honestly, Hinata smiled. Nobody should treat their friends in that manner, no matter if it was meant to fuel his fight. There are other means to do the same without using mentally harmful words.

"Would you like a chip." Deciding that she was worthy enough to offer her his favorite snack, Choji shocked many with his offer.

"Thank you, but no. I'm afraid that my perfect snacks tend to lean more to the sweet side rather then salty. Perhaps after this match we can arrange something to suit both are needs. Aha, I know just the perfect place. Yesterday I had seen a Korean BBQ stand that happened to be right next door to this cute little cafe shop that sells the best cinnamon rolls." Forgetting the odd looks either were receiving, Hinata continued on with her casual conversation.

"That sounds wonderful Kaya-chan! Are you ready to spar?" Placing the empty potato chip bag into his pocket, Choji fell into his stance.

"Oh most defiantly. Please lets begin." Nodding, Hinata copied her pleasantly plump opponent and fell into a defensive position, minus the famous Hyuuga fighting stance. Her stance was a commonly used among taijutsu.

" 'Bout time, for a minute there I though you were going to start painting each others toenails and discuss who likes who. Your a shinobi for crying out loud not fan girls. Choji teach her who's boss. Don't let her get away with treating Ino that way." The loud fox demon's taunts never failed.

Hinata for a moment was slightly confused how her younger self could be so infatuated with him.

Oh. That's right, he was everything she was not. For old times sake, she would simply ignore his words. If only her new teammates could do the same.

"That blond bimbo that claims to be a shinobi, if she can't handle her own then at least let her take it like one. Or does she need you to stick up for her on everything, moron?" The little water demon's mouth never failed as well, he was almost as predictable as Naruto.

"Umi." A flat and almost gentle tone pulled Suigetsu out of the his day dream of causing the loud blond plenty of pain.

"I for one, agree with him." Karin's snide agreeance had nothing on the tone that was about to greet her's.

"That's excellent that you can finally get along with others. However, Akane this is not the time to try my patients. So if you'd value your chance in this ring then I would hold your tongue." Neji along with the amber eyed blond stiffened at the sudden change in Hinata's personality.

Both knowing who the petite kunoichi truly was, watched at times dumbfounded, at Hinata's change. The subtle changes that marked Hinata as Hinata, were one thing. But this side was unlike any. The kind and never ending patient that had set Hinata apart from her peers when she was a teen, had abandoned her once the 'Hinata-look-a-like' opened her loud mouth. The deliverance of the statement as a whole would send anyone into shock if they knew who she was. This was something akin to a crossbreed between a 'Fate-loathing' Neji and a sadistic twelve year old Gaara.

Needless to say, the message was sent. Do not miss read this tiny little kunoichi. If you stepped on her toes, then you better hope that you can back peddle like no other. Her little match between Ino was more or less all in good fun. If she truly wanted to, all would pay. And this was not coming from an overly cocky point of view, she may not win them all, but the fight would be one with many physical souvenirs in the morning.

With that the two began their battle.

The two complemented each other. With his size, Choji's speed had nothing on Ino let alone Hinata. However his strength was quite impressive. With each dodge the ground gained another hole. Both held the battle more as a spar, enjoying the simple idea of two just sparring. In return both could be seen casually commenting on each others latest move, a smile on both of their lips.

Deciding that the sparring practice was due to come to an end, Hinata switched tactics. Going for a little more of an aggressive measures, Hinata instead of dodging, reguided his attack. By simply guiding his throwing arm in the direction that best suited her needs, a perfectly placed lead foot and her alternate arm, Choji heavily landed face up.

And this was were Hinata caught her first mistake, as did her opponent and a few other viewers as well. All it took was her lead hand to allow its fingers to partially fall into a common stance among her clan. Quickly realizing her mistake, Hinata dropped her hand. The slip was such a minute error that few would have ever caught it if they weren't use to the Hyuuga fighting style. And even then many did miss it. Not many focus on how ones fingers curl slightly different then most taijutsu fighters.

But this slip was all it took. Eyes widen as all the little pieces began to fit together. At that point Hinata knew Choji was vital to her plan. He was a must. Choji was going down.

"Hinata?" Was all Choji had time to whisper as Hinata's nimble chakra enhanced fingers temporary severed all major nerves.

Hovering over her fallen victim, Hinata whispered her apologies.

"Please forgive me, Choji. For I have underestimated your ability. I should have known, being such good friends with my dear Shikamaru would only suggest that you are capable of keeping up. I will not allow that mistake to happen twice." Placing two glowing fingers to the side of his neck. "Now please sleep well."

The many years training under Shizune as medical nin mixed with the last four years had taught her a few tricks with the human body. Her latest trick was similar to her clans abilities but unlike that hers wasn't just chakra. Choji, along with being unconscious, was completely paralyzed. Temporary.

Even if he woke up, Choji would be but a vegetable. Unable to do anything other then blink his eye lids and breath. He would never talk unless she wanted him to.

"What did you do to Choji? If you harmed him in any way you will pay for that?"

Hinata had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, Naruto's threats and concern over his teammates haven't changed much in the past four years. Still a whinny kid, but I guess thats partly why she loved him so. His spirt would never falter.

"I assure you, he is in but a dreamless sleep. I severed his nerves system." The look upon his face had yet to improve. Hinata quickly added it that the sleeping man was only temporary paralyzed once the match is over she would reconnect the connection in his nerve system.

Naruto wasn't the only one completely shocked with her latest move, even Lady Tsunade seemed perplexed. How had she not thought of something like that?

Feeling the toll of her last two battles, Hinata began to extract his remaining chakra.

Just as she finished, round two began. And her newest opponent was one that she had secretly dislike when she was younger. That was a long time ago, she harbored nothing of the such for Sakura now. However this did not hinder the fact that the pink haired kunoichi was one of the few that made Hinata's top list.

Joining the fight as well, Karin and Lee cautiously made their way onto the battle ground. Eyeing each other for several minutes, Karin made the first move; retreating into the forest. Even with his weights on, Lee would be a challenge. He was an excellent taijutsu fighter, which is why Karin took the fight into a thicker part of the forest. If she was to win she would need all of the extra help of her surrounding.

Following the dual, Mighty Guy took up the role of referring the pair.

Readjusting her brown leather gloves, Sakura eyed her newest target. "You're going to pay for that move. First you cheap shot Ino, then you trick Choji. You befriend him, raise his hopes on a dinner date then you took a vantage of his kindness."

"I assure you, I do intend to keep my arrangement with him however I won fair and square. Now for your loud friend, her down fall was her own doing. If one can not maintain a constant surveillance on their surroundings, one can not hope for such high reviews on their mission. Let alone a wonder how one can become chunin. Now please lets play."

Still bound to the tree, Ino fought her pride. She desperately wanted to add her own two cents. Who does the teal haired freak thinks she is, she just can't throw snide comments around about her and get away with it. But the reasonable side of Ino loudly pointed out where she was and the two poisoned dipped senbon needle on either side of her face. Against her pride, Ino kept her mouth shut.

The two played a similar role as Hinata's last match, but this was far from 'friendly' sparring. With each dip, dodge and roll, Sakura's chakra enhanced fist laid waist to her surrounding.

This was just what Hinata wanted. Purposely guiding the pink haired kunoichi around the battle arena creating a layer of fine powder everywhere she touched. The once open clearing had be come a destruction path of two heavily chakra laced fist. Perfect in Hinata's opinion.

Twenty minutes of dodging had come to an end. Hinata's fingers twitched. The time has come.

The powder that once had been mother earth silently swirled, awaiting its revenge on the pink haired kunoichi who had caused its destruction.

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry it has taken me sooooo long. I had mentioned this to a few people before hand, I'm currently in the process of moving. My husband and I were restationed, from one part of the country to the next. We have finally made it but not quite settled in yet. Still house searching.

I know its just an excuse but thats my reasoning for taking sooooo long. The next chapter is already partially written, just waiting on some kind words to fuel my muse's desire to aide me in my writing quest. :)

If there is any confusion on who is who, or anything like that please let me know.


	4. Tale of the Two Flowers

As always I own only my wishful thinking.

And for everyone that replied to my request for a beta thank you very much. I apologizes for not replying back to all of you but I have found a beta. And to which a really big thanks to ProjX-Psy-Clone and TheresaRayne for all of their help.

So I was thinking about making a spin off. Who would read the Tale of the Two Flowers? And who would you prefer to be the Prince: Shikamaru, Sasuke or Gaara. Or if you have a better pick please, by all means tell me.

I apologize for the wait and hope the filler-like chapter isn't too disappointing.

* * *

"Sakura, please don't make this harder then it needs to be. You and I both know of your extensive knowledge in the medical field." Dropping to her knees beside the air deprived pink haired kunoichi, Hinata's words and tone suggest that Sakura was wasting her time.

And in a way, she kind of was. Hinata was trying to explain to the hyperventilating pink haired medical nin that if she would just apply her training**,** this wouldn't be nearly as difficult. Something all nin learned at the academy, let alone the apprentice to the Legendary Sannin.

"Breathe. I know, each breath seems shallow**,** constricted. And it is. No matter how deep of a breath you take, not enough air is reaching your lungs. You can feel it weighing down, hardening them." The last part came out as if it was trivial. Common knowledge that all should know, like grass is green and the sky is blue.

Around the two kunoichi, Sasuke or other wise known as Shunsuke by the viewers and the Sand Princess still fought on the outskirts of the clearing. And further into the forest Lee and Karin did as well. Judging by the facial expressions from the spectators on the other side of the fence**,** both matches were rather exciting.

The copy ninja had completely abandoned reading. He wasn't the only shinobi absorbed by the three matches, many couldn't make up their minds on which one to focus on. Might Guy had abandoned his perch on the other side of the fence with the rest of the judges and took up referring Karin and Lee's match further into the forest.

The only sign that Gaara was enjoying this judging gig that the Hokage had forced upon him was the glint in his deep emerald green eyes when the fine crushed rocks, dirt, bark and anything that Sakura's fist had found, started to bend to the odd teal haired kunoichi's desire. She seemed to have the same gift as him**,** but not limited to sand.

The longer he watched the more intrigued he became. The characteristics and concept was more of a mixture between that Ino chick and his. During the Chuunin exam the blond kunoichi had manipulated the chakra connection through her hair to trap the pink haired kunoichi. The technique that this strange but oddly familiar nin had just used his and Ino's to form her own. She was more or less controlling the chakra around the objects. Her control is quiet impressive, she could wield the object to her will.

The thinly crushed earth thickened the air as the teal haired kunoichi spoke. A thick cloud of dust like substance infesting the air that Sakura desperately tried to breathe.

Over her travels Hinata had acquired a rather unique rope that had a rare ability to disable the use of chakra in or directly around it without even needing seals. This rope, which Hinata adored very much, currently bound both of Sakura's arms high in the air above her head while the earth bound her feet. Completely immobilizing Hinata's victim making Sakura utterly helpless, unable to move or breathe as she watched the earth slowly take the form of bricks around her feet, incasing her in a steadily growing brick tower.

Sakura struggled to fight to remain in control of her heart rate. _How had this happened? One moment she had that freak dodging left and right. Then the next she's on her hands and knees fighting for air as the earth bound her._

Still kneeling, Hinata's next words came out in a very patronizing manner. "Listen closely and follow my simple instructions. I do not intend to cause you long lasting injuries but if you continue to defy my assistance then you leave me no choice."

Sakura refused to accept her predicament and continued to struggle against her restraints, thrashing around like a snot nosed brat who refused to take a bath.

Baring her teeth, Hinata smiled in a sadistic manner, four senbon needles struck her victim's shoulder blades, slowly stealing her chakra.

Placing an index finger in the center of Sakura's overly large forehead, the pink haired kunoichi winced as her opponent's chakra laced finger sent many painful spasms down her spine. "Are you willing to follow my advice Sakura?"

Throughout this entire match**,** as soon as Sakura had lost the visible upper hand, Naruto had resulted to shouting quite colorful threats if Sakura was harmed.

Weakly shaking her head, Sakura ceased all efforts to snap the ropes that bound her. Still barely able to breathe, Sakura didn't trust her vocal skill at that moment so she stuck with glaring at her captor instead.

Standing up, Hinata took a few steps back admiring her work. "Good. Now use your knowledge of your medical background. You need to calm your heart. I understand that's easier said then done considering your restricted air flow. If you steady your heart then the required air flow that your heart is demanding will decrease. And with that, the required oxygen that your brain is in need of will come. But if you continue to hyperventilate you're only damaging your chances of survival."

A few minutes ticked on before Sakura was able to breath, albeit barely.

"Good. Slow even breaths. Good. Now, while you proceed to slow your heart rate, I'm going to tell you a little tale. You may have heard of one similar long ago, but my version was told to me upon my travels. The pseudo father of the queen's maid in-waiting in this story is who told me this version. I trust his memory quite well. Now hush. This story is quite long."

As Sakura grew weak, Hinata slowly reduced the thickness of the cloud of earth that hovered around Sakura. Most couldn't tell, but controlling the earth in such a way was rather taxing on her. Hinata welcomed any bit of relief she could get.

The petite kunoichi allowed her prisoner to taking one more calming breath before she would begin her story. "Once upon a time, long ago, a poor peasant gave birth to twins. As joyful as this moment could be, the mother knew she was unable to care for them as they deserve. Searching for a better home for her baby girls, the young peasant began her journey. For weeks the mother searched with no hope. Nothing seemed to satisfy the mother's desperation for a better home for her baby girls. At last the peasant stumbled across an old farm. This homely ranch seemed like the perfect place. After staring down the dirt path for almost the entire afternoon, the poor peasant finally scrambled together enough courage to make her way toward the farm house, the very house that would answer her prayers.

"The owners of the house, a brother and sister, who were both in their late adulthood. Neither one had ever married and because of that both had long ago abandoned any hope of having a family of their own. Upon hearing the desperate mother's pleas, the two siblings had felt that their own silent prayers had been answered."

Hinata calmly told her story as she ideally watched her victim being drained of every bit of energy all the while the lack of air wore at Sakura's body. The chance that Sakura would recover enough to fight anymore in this fight was just as slim of a chance that a twelve year old Hinata could with stand Naruto invading her personal space without fainting.

While Hinata casually told her story, Lee was being replaced by Genma. Needless to say Hinata was impressed. A part of her had expected Karin to fail. But then again failing would cause Sasuke to be highly agitated with the naturally redheaded nin, and in Karin's book was not an option.

"Both brother and sister loved their precious greened eyed gift from kami, and raised their child as their own. The farmer's sister, the local village's baker, named her child for the gift that she was. The little bundle of sunshine had an unique way of spreading joy to all who were lucky enough to be in the same room. Her ability to radiate joy was like nothing the baker had ever seen. The little gift from above quickly become the tiny town's own personal ray, always adding cheer. A gift that she was, nothing seemed to fit her better as a name, in the baker's opinion, then Hanako. A gift from kami that will always bless one another with cheer and warmth, just like any flower from kami. As for the farmer, he had never seen such beauty before. Even as a baby, his beloved daughter held such a rare beauty. To him, his lovely daughter would blossom into the most breath taking maiden. And at which there could only be one name fitting for his splendid gift, a flower so breath taking it could only be from kami. A flower that she was.

"As the two grew, The Kind Flower loved her sister, The Flower of Beauty, with all of her heart. However her mother, the village baker, did not feel the same. She envied her brothers' daughter's looks. Afraid that her own child would be passed over for her twin's beauty, the baker became desperate. Willing to do anything in order to improve her beloved daughter's feature."

By this point, Hinata had ceased the cloud of earth. Sakura's lungs were rather full as is. Plus it wouldn't be very safe if she continued to fill and harden her lungs any further then she already had. However the effect was still there. Sakura still fought for air. With the struggle to breathe and the chakra extracting senbon needles, she could barely hold herself up. Which only created more fear as the reality sunk in, Sakura really didn't have to, the tower was now up to her midsection. She would be buried alive in no time.

"As the years passed, the land fell into despair. War waged in every corner of the land. Fathers, brothers**,** and sons were called upon by the king's men. Soon**,** all able bodies fled to fight in a war that would most likely take their lives. To the horror of the small family of four, the farmer was one of the many unlucky man who received the _request_ to join his brethren in battle. The desperation of the baker had finally cracked her. After her brother departed, the baker sold her brother's child to a demon that lived in the far depths of the mountain."

As the reality dug further into Sakura's overly large head, she was really going to be buried, fear won out.

"A prophecy had been foretold that the key to salvation of the world was held in the far east. The high Prince had set out in search of the key. For years he had searched high and low. Years he sought out to find the green eyed Flower who's beauty had been for told as the only means to ending the great war. Together the Prince and his future wife would rule the lands into the longest period of peace the world would ever know. At last the Prince had finally found the baker's daughter, the kind green eyed Hanako."

Thrashing around, Sakura tried in vain to brake her bonds. She was just too weak. Barely able to hold her heart rate at a decent level, Sakura allowed the weight of the situation to sink in. She was done. She had lost.

With a twitch of her opponent's fingers the four senbon needles left Sakura's warm flesh for Hinata's waiting hand. Before continuing with her story, Hinata thicken the air around her prisoner once more. Just to let it sink in that Hinata held the controls, she was the one calling the shots.

A little more in control this time around, Sakura barely held herself just above hyperventilation. Silently chanting to herself. _Steady even breathes._

A thought had occurred to Hinata, this really wasn't as exciting as she had pictured fighting her childhood rival, signing in disappointment she allowed her control on the earth cease. Fresh air was slowly entering her opponents sand filled lungs. Still facing the kneeling kunoichi, Hinata proceeded with her strange tale of The Two Flowers.

"She was fair at best, the Prince couldn't comprehend how her beauty would sway the world into peace. Pushing his doubts aside the Prince explained the great prophecies and how his search was over. However the Kind Flower had the same doubts, but unlike the Prince she was overjoyed. For she had the solution. Quickly drawing a map to the demon's home, Hanako told the Prince of her twin's beauty. Relieved, the Prince thanked the baker and her daughter for their hospitality and was about to set out when the baker's hand tightly wrapped around his."

As the tale was being told, Genma and Karin fought each other ruthlessly under Might Guy's watchful eye. Tired, Karin at time barely missed Genma's poisoned dipped needles. Needle expert was more of a med range fighter, which was Karin's only means of winning. If she was to be successful, she needed to force him out of his comfort zone and into her domain; melee.

Both, but Temari more then Sasuke, could barely stand, let alone forcefully fight. Panting for air, they both dodged and piped while striking at one another half heartedly. Even a few times both were seen off to the far end of the clearing, leaning against trees resting while the other did the same. It was a really close fight. To the shock of many Leaf nin the Sand kunoichi only relied on her fan because she could, not out of need. She had proven that, she was a excellent hand to hand fighter.

In the center of the clearing, Hinata's soft voice could still be heard telling her odd tale of the green eyed flowers.

"Upon hearing her daughter's reply, the baker fell into despair. Her plan to wed her child into a wealthy family so that her beloved flower from above could have everything that she deserved in life. Desperate**,** the baker dropped to her knees, pleading with the Prince. Begging him to at least take her along. Finally agreeing**,** the Prince decided that the Kind Flower should at least be rewarded for her honesty. He could employ her in the royal kitchen if need be.

"The two set out for the search of the foul demon's home. To the Prince's shock his companion wasn't upset that she had been passed over, she was overly excited. Upon seeing his shocked face, the Kind Hanako decided to let him in on a little secret. She had been planning on rescuing her sister from the horrid demon for some time. For she had truly missed and loved her twin. The two sat in comfortable silence for some time before Hanako worked up enough courage to strike up another conversation with the Prince."

Round three had started, Suigetsu and TenTen took up the section to Hinata's left. A little worried, Hinata would have to keep an eye on her youngest traveling partner. TenTen on a normal sparring match, would be perfect for him. They were both brutal weapon users and highly aggressive. But now was not the time for him to show that side. She only hoped for his sake that he could remain in complete control of himself.

"For hours the kind little flower praised her sister. The handsome Prince became truly anxious to meet the beloved flower. Not only was he saving his country but by the sound of it, he was about to marry the most wonderful person to ever live.

"The demon openly welcomed the Prince and the Kind Flower into his home, stunning both of his new guess. They were prepared to fight for her freedom, but it seemed that was unneeded. The demon,like any parent, welcomed the chance that his child would marry the handsome Prince. The demon only wished his precious gift to be happy."

"The demon raised the Beautiful Hanako, from an adorable young child to a breathtaking maiden, whom had been groomed into a well pampered life. Needless to say, the Flower of Beauty had grown into a rather selfish and conceited person. With just a bat of her lushest lashes, all would fall for her charm and be within her possession. In her haste to leave the luxurious life the demon had gave her for her new role as queen, the spoiled brat forgot to thank her pseudo father all he had done."

The tower, now completed had fully encased Hinata's victim in a dirt prison, leaving only a tiny window for Sakura to breathe and two exits were her hands protrude from.

No longer controlling the earth, Hinata calmly watched as she continued her story. A slight smirk played on her lips. Both lady's staring at each other were named after a type of flower.

"In his rage the demon cursed his once beloved Flower. When the sun dances across the sky leaving the earth so will her gift of beauty. The three traveled to the Prince's kingdom, but as dusk reached the sky, the Flower of Beauty wilted becoming a hideous creature; half beast and half human. The spoiled Flower was unaware that her beauty had shifted into this foul creator, but her twin was the first to notice.

"Thinking fast The Flower of Kindness convinced her sister to wear her hooded tunic which covered her face entirely. For four days at the sight of dusk Hanako of Kindness would insist that her sister would wear her tunic. At which point the Prince became suspicious and cornered the Kind little Flower when she was all alone, demanding answers. Afraid for her sister the little Flower spoke of her sister's state each night. Begging the Prince not to harm her sister, the little Flower wept."

Stumbling into her range, Sasuke stood in front of Hinata. Three needles stung at his forearm as Hinata's gift entered his flesh. Turning to face him she stated calmly that he was weak.

To the many viewers it had appeared that she had attacked one of her own team members. Shikamaru along with Kakashi fully understood. She meant her statement in more of the purest sense. He was physically weak; in need of chakra. And that's exactly what she had given him. Sakura's at that.

She kept one for herself. Turning back to face her own opponent at the same time as his appeared. Hinata was highly impressed, she wasn't sure how Temari was standing let alone fighting.

Leaning against one of the few trees left in the open clearing after Sakura had her way, Sasuke allowed the Wind user to catch her breath.

Smiling at her lovely masterpiece, Hinata continued her story.

"Stunned by her gentle heart**,** the Prince agreed. But if the little Flower wished for the wedding to proceed between him and her sister, she would have to find a cure. Delighted, the Kind Hanako hugged the Prince and thanked him.

"The small group, after weeks of travel, finally arrived at the Prince's Kingdom. The Prince hid both Flowers in a tower where few would ever travel to, and gave the Flower of Kindness a two week deadline to find the cure. Along with her task to cure her sister, both Flowers were tasked with many chores to finish as well. The Prince had to disguise them as servants, he could not risk letting it out that he found the one that he sought to end the war but was horrible misshaped when the sun sets."

"For two weeks the Prince would sneak into the tower to watch the green eyed flowers complete their tasks. For two weeks the little Kind Flower would sneak out in search of a cure. The little green eyed Flower would give up sleep every night in search of the unknown. For she had no clue as to what caused this upon her poor sister. Every day for two weeks, the little flower would complete her tasks along with her sisters. Her twin refused to be treated like a common servant, she was far too beautiful for such work."

Hinata side stepped the quickly moving sparring between Sasuke and Temari from colliding with her. Not even missing a beat in the story.

"The Prince watched in awe. The little green eyed Kind Hanako only smiled and willingly took on her sister's task. Never once had she said one unkind thing to her overly rude sister or even point out the fact that she was being held as a servant because her beauty was flawed at night. Instead she continued to love and cherish her sister with all of her heart and refused to burden her with the knowledge of her frightening appearance when the sun was nowhere in sight.

"When the Prince knocked on the tower's door on the fourteenth day the little Flower of Kindness felt her heart drop. Dread filled her entire body. She had failed to produce a cure. To both of the green eyed Flowers shock, the Prince dropped onto one knee and proposed to the wrong Flower. Deranged at the thought that her own sister and future husband would cross her in such a manner, the Flower of Beauty stormed out of the kingdom in search of any magical creature to aid her. In her delusional state the wicked Flower sought for the destruction her own twin. She searched for many hours until at last she had stumbled across a lead. The wicked little flower began her search in the Forest of Kayana in search of the Demon that resided deep within the forest.

"In dire need of water, the Flower of Beauty searched for a pond to quench her thirst by moonlight. Upon seeing her reflection, the poor maiden wept. In her dreams that night her rather angered pseudo demon father visited her. The demon explained why he had cursed her and the length that her dear sister had went to save her. If she could prove to change her true self for better then he would remove his gift. But until then she would forever be reminded of the ugliness that residing within her.

"Ashamed and disgusted with herself**,** the once beautiful Hanako made her way back to the palace. Once the sun had risen for its daily trek in the sky, the shell shocked flower made her way back to her tower where she begged her sister, the future queen**,** and the Prince to forgive her wicked ways. As a token of her change of heart she willingly worked in the palace as a servant.

"The Prince along with many others had misread the prophecies. The Beauty of which it spoke of wasn't meant to be judged by what one could see but by what they felt. The beauty was of the soul. And as foretold**,** their rein led the land into the longest period of peace one has ever seen. And for the Queen's sister, she served as her maid in waiting."

Walking over to her victim's prison, Hinata kindly stroked Sakura's cheek through the tiny hole in the tower made of finely crushed earth bricks. In a gentle voice, Hinata spoke just above a whisper.

"You see my dear green eyed Sakura blossom, one must not rely on the kindness of others to survive. If you are going to change your path you must work to do so. Everything in life can't be handed to you on a silver platter or you will never learn to be thankful for the gifts you do possess. Now which flower are you going to be?"

Just as quickly as before, Hinata now stood on the other side of a very tired and out of breath Sand kunoichi almost ten meters from Sakura's tower. Two fingers softly worked their way up Temari's neck. Stunned and completely drained of all energy to continue, Hinata could feel Temari relax underneath her hold. The Wind Mistress waited for her petite captor to make her next move. If it was over then fine, but she would not beg or plead, Temari was nothing short of a warrior. A highly talented one at that, for which Hinata held mixed feelings for.

The brown eyes of the Leaf's widely known lazy nin locked gaze with Hinata's shocking pink eyes. Blank as ever, Shikamaru stared back. The calm facade didn't hold high as Hinata studied her past as he watched her lay the fatal blow to his future. Hinata wasn't sure how she felt looking into his eye's. All this time she had convinced herself that that door had been sealed, but here it was ajar.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, Sasuke's voice could be heard as he scornfully eyed his once teammate**,** Sakura. "It appears to me that you see yourself as a gift from above. One to be adored. You have your lovely tower but it's time you start living in the real world once again. My green eyed flower you are not a Princess. It's time-"

Cutting his rant off Hinata finished for him. "Bury this false reality that you live in."

Turning to eye Hinata as she skillfully placed the Wind kunoichi into a controlled slumber, she was the only one that could get away with cutting him off.

Something was off, he could tell by the empty look upon her delicate features. Whatever it may be it will have to wait. Shoving the thought over, Sasuke made a mental note to find out after this battle.

Holding the unconscious kunoichi in her arms, Hinata slowly made her way to Sasuke's side. "Charming you take the brother I'll deal with this impostor." Nodding her head in the direction of the newest addition to the fight while she carefully laid Temari next to a still sleeping Choji.

Upon reaching the wide eyed Sakura, Hinata leapt to the top of Sakura's tower. Leaning over, Hinata tightly held both of her opponent's arms, calmly speaking in the sweetest tone. "Now my little Princess of false reality and shattered dreams**,** this will only hurt for a moment. Well**,** it can hurt for as long as you allow it to."

Using Sakura's arms as anchors, Hinata propelled through the air, both feet colliding with Sakura's side. Her arms pulled her one way while her whole body jerked in another as Sakura's prison crumbled with her in. Sakura laid on the floor in tomb like prison, to weak to unbury herself.

Standing above Sakura's unmoving body, Hinata allowed every bit of crushed earth to leave Sakura's lungs. Hinata estimated that within the next few seconds Sakura would be out to the world. Her body had hit her limit, slumber would take over her mind until her body was able to form enough chakra to self heal some of her wounds.

Biting the tip of her thumb**,** Hinata formed a few hands signs, summoning an old fashion shovel, tossing it onto the pile of fallen bricks that held Sakura as a prisoner once again.

The mix match eyes of the fallen flower's team instructor held an odd twinkle as he watched the shovel land on the pile of bricks.

"Now if you want to save yourself I suggest you began by burying this castle brick by boring brick. Nobody can save you if you choose to fail yourself." This was the first time while speaking to Sakura during the match that Hinata had spoken sincerely. She truly meant it.

From the other side of the fence Kakashi held an odd smile. He was the only one that had caught that exchange. Oh how this match was proving to be quite the entertainment. Even with out that little slip, he hardly could wait for Shikamaru's turn, the poor lad had been awfully fidget for the past thirty minutes. And with both of his eyes could only guess why. His money was on the kunoichi that went missing four years and one week ago. The same one that held his attention at this moment.

One last breath Sakura allowed her body to take into the dark; the much needed and desired sleep.

* * *

I admit that I have finally hit rock bottom; I've stooped sooooo low. But it is what it is. I progressed from politely asking to begging and now I'm kindly demanding (in the nicest way possible). My witting commits on reviews fueling my muse fell short. Well it seems that my next step will be me holding the next chapter ransom. **The price will be ten reviews**. ;P


	5. Right?

To the Anonymous reviewer- You have no ideal what a grin I had after reading your reply. I rely heavily on music at times to form the perfect mood to write. So while I was hanging upside down in my writing chair trying to find my muse for a chapter in Lady of the Lake, I came across that song. The scene where Hinata was destroying Sakura's tower while Sasuke played over and over in my head while I listen to that song. Which was the whole reason for this story. The shovel was a little added bonus. So, I'm really glad that you picked up on that part. And thank you. Ba da ba da ba . . .

And to answer the question that many seem to be having. As much as I don't want to (a complete spoiler) but many have asked. The story is labeled as a romance along with Hinata and Sasuke being the main characters. However that does not entirely rule out other possible connections between the two main characters and a few minor characters. Such as Shikamaru, this is a sequel to Lady of the Lake which pairs Shikamaru and Hinata together. Now for all of the Sasuke and Hinata fans, with that being said please keep in mind that that does not rule out any possible interaction between the two either.

* * *

Weapons flew in all direction as the two sparred in an overly aggressive manner only a few such as them could pull off. Panting for air, the young man took a step back twirling the finely crafted staff that his opponent seemed rather fond of in his left hand, the right laid forgotten at his side. While his opponent took time to herself to breathe, the young Water Demon chanced a few glances at the beauty in his hand.

Two long and very detailed serpents wove along the base, each barring its fangs at their separate ends. Fangs drawn as if they were in mid strike while a nine inch curved blade protrude out of each of the their mouths. If you looked closely**,** you could tell that this staff was not truly a staff at all. But one thing was for sure, Suigetsu would not willingly give this beauty back the its rightful owner.

Leaning against a tree, the winded Weapon Mistress watched her opponent lustfully eye her beloved 'Wicked Sea Serpent'. She would not allow his wishful thinking to become reality.

To her horror he had wasted little time in finding its secrets. Just as his fingers slid across the small diamond shape snake's heads in the center of the staff like weapon**,** TenTen made her next move. Her lunge may have been premature, her lack of strength might be her downfall, but she would be damned if she did not interrupt his attempt to further study her prized possession any further.

Watching the overly cocky teen wield her weapon as if he owned it fueled her hatred for him even more. TenTen would make the foul creature pay for his foolish thoughts. How dare he taint it with his touch.

XxXxXxXxX

Brown eyes studied the two responsible for his sister's defeat. The tall lengthy male turned to face the middle eldest of the 'sand siblings'. While the female tossed a dingy shovel onto Sakura's still form, mumbled a few words and turned to face the spectators as well.

Kankuro stalked onto the battle field baiting his opponent to follow. The Puppet Master had full intentions of drawling this match out as long as possible. He would force his sister's antagonist to regret ever fighting her. They may have been sparring, a match between two very skillful shinobi**,** but the Wind Mistress was still his sister. No matter how independent she may be**,** the Puppet Master had a deeply embedded desire to protect his siblings. They were all he had, nevermind if they were capable of defending themselves**,** Kankuro would do that as well.

And thats what he was unable to do. He would have cost their entire team the match if he had stepped in. So he would take the next best step. Revenge.

The Puppeteer wasn't the only one who felt resentment for the pair. More of the resentment seemed directed mainly at the man that went by the name Shunsuke. Forming an eye made of sand, Gaara trailed the two as they retreated into the forest. He wanted to watch the pain he was sure that his older brother would inflect upon his victim.

Shizune followed the two nin as well. Shunsuke had a very challenging match with the Wind Mistress that lasted a little over an hour. Granted the two had paused several times to catch their breath and it appeared that the teal haired kunoichi had shared Sakura's chakra with him as well. But to say the least Shizune would be highly impressed if he could last half that time with Kankuro. The Sand siblings were highly skilled shinobi and Shunsuke already wore the signs of fatigue.

The once overly excited and child-like thrill that ran throughout her body had quickly faded into one more of animosity. A brewing storm waged on in the cold and calculousamber eyes that were currently narrowed in on the very much alive 'late Hyuuga Heiress'. Wager or not this was not what she had in mind. She should have expected a twist, she never won bits unless something awful was about to happened. How could the once cute little shy Hinata cause such damage to her pupil, one of her most promising students. Well one thing for sure**,** the once missing Hyuuga would hear about this after the match.

Off somewhere deep in the thicket of the forest**,** Karin dodged an attack seconds too slow. Three senbon needles laced with poison entered the flesh on the back of her arm. Taking this as a sign of victory Genma slowly dropped his guard on the bush he had been residing in and cautiously inched his way out. Seconds before he had full emerged form his well guarded bush his victim turned into a long causing him to re-submerge back into his bush.

"Clever, a replacement jutsu. For a moment I thought I had finally wounded you."

"Come out and play, and I'll give you the chance." Barring her teeth**,** Karin stood in a feral stance a few feet from where the long version of her laid forgotten. An animalistic look in her eyes held her opponent at bay. For the moment any how.

So far Karin had gathered a few characteristics about her opponent in hopes that any little bit of information might assist her to win the upper hand. So far he appeared to be a very calm and collect person.

A part of her mind, the part thats well hidden in the far depths took a note of his common resemblance to a feline. More accurately a mountain cat then a jungle cat. Such as their method of 'predator and prey' mannerisms. Genma had been hiding in some tree bidding his time, attacking from afar until the perfect opportunity to pounce his prey aroused. He was a planner.

A silent hunter as well, much like a cat. Calm and collective with a hint of pride. More or less a casual confidence in a non-cocky manner. Very subtle, enough to prove that he could easily become a force to be reckon with but not in a self indulgent manner. He wasn't the typical teen boasting type.

Which is why a mountain feline came to mind when Karin thought about her opponent. A lynx, puma or a leopard, something of the such. A loin or tiger seemed overly cocky and too loud to fit his demeanor.

She made another note not to push his abilities. For best results, she should lure him into a melee match.

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark here, but that color isn't really your color is it?"

Head snapping to the direction of his voice, Karin spat her reply. "What makes you say that?" He was baiting her. It seemed he was rather clever as well.

She needed to keep him talking. If only she could find his hiding spot.

"Just a hunch. So, is it just that you like to impersonate the dead? If so, you've done a poor job of it, you hold none of her innocent beauty of our little ang-" A kunai interrupted Genma's little hypothesis of the village's sweet and caring late Hyuuga heiress. The exact reason for the taunting. He wanted to push her buttons; cause her to slip. And he did.

Making a mental note in between dodges and dips, Genma promised himself he would find out more on the subject. This girl shouldn't have any reason to know about Hinata. He wanted this reaction he just didn't expect it to come from the dead. And to warrant such hostility for her also had him intrigued. He would find more information on this topic. Just later, right now he needed to focus on his opponent. Even in her fit of rage she was capable of forcing him into hand to hand combat. Something he had been avoiding, hence the reason for hiding and attacking from afar.

XxXxXxXxX

Taking one last step toward the fence that separated her from her newest opponent, Hinata tore her gaze from Shikamaru to asses her newest challenge; Naruto.

Hands flew at an alarming rate, biting her thumb Hinata preformed the last bit needed on her out stretched arm. Three complex symbols, marked in her own blood, lettered on Hinata's inner forearm.

Her first moved executed perfectly. Something that shocked all who were one of the few who had ever seen something of this caliber. Even Kurenai shared a similar look of horror as the Hokage, the former teammate of the man who was know for using blood along side with this style of jutsu; Orochimaru. The air shifted into a tense atmosphere.

Many other well known shinobi were known for using this practice as well. It was quite affective and incredibly difficult to brake. But that knowledge held little comfort. The concept was still there. And how she was able to perform such a jutsu after her third match was another puzzle. Lets just say that the Lazy nin wasn't the only one inspecting the petite kunoichi.

Unfortunately for her opponent**,** he was too busy issuing verbal threats to fully comprehend that she had already started the match.

She stole one last glance at the Lazy Shadow nin before Hinata allowed her full attention to fall on the blond who now stood meters away from her. Falling into a stance**,** Hinata calmly waited for Naruto to make the first move.

This would be a tricky match, if not done correctly the Nine Tail Fox may join in the fun.

XxXxXxXxX

"You're holding back, hn? Or is it just that you're unable to defeat anybody without the help of that freak?" Deep within the comfort a tall tree**,** the Puppet Master spat at the man while he dodged an attack by Karasu.

Eyeing the direction of the voice, Sasuke idly replied as he attacked Sanshouo while dodging Karasu.

Nine wire laced kunai bound Karasu to a tree just as Kuroari made itself known. Leaping to a lone branch out of the creepy crawling puppets way, Sasuke replied to his captor. "This is coming from the guy hidden in some tree relying on his _dolls_ to finish me off."

Unseen by Sasuke were the fingers just inches away from their preys unprotected neck, yearning to tightly grip until he lost consciousness. His neck.

XxXxXxXxX

As predicted by all who knew him**,** Naruto performed one of his signature moves. With a blink of an eye fifteen shadow clones swarmed his prey. Her speed could only aid her for so long when you added the amount that she had to defend herself from into the equation.

Dodging, redirecting, striking, all while planning their next move two steps before they made one. Kunai danced across the air as the two did a tango to an unheard tune, a rhythm only they could hear.

Minutes ticked on before Naruto had finally made contact, contact that counted. A real heavy blow. This was the first along many that followed shortly after that won him the upper hand. The heal of his palm landed hard into her kidneys then followed up with a blow to the base of her spine. A cherry to top off the two blow combo; a donkey kick to the back of her left knee.

As she fell the clone that was responsible for that attack vanished into thin air with a slight pop.

Falling back**,** the real blond allowed his opponent time to collect herself as she dragged her limp body into a standing position once more. Taking the back of her hand, the badly beaten nin wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

Minutes ticked on before the two slammed against the tree that housed Ino as their bodies collided from Naruto's misguided attack. However painful as it was**,** Naruto was still pleased with the outcome. The teal haired kunoichi also felt the pain of the blow, and she was fairing a lot worst then he was.

By his calculations, if this was to keep progressing at its steady pace**,** then he would have her submitting in the next ten minutes.

The petite kunoichi executed a perfect back tuck off the tree landing a few inches to Naruto's left. Blocking her incoming attack, the two locked in on a rather entertaining taijutsu match. Eyes of the spectators on the other side of the fence watched in awe as the matched ticked on.

A blow to her midsection caused his opponent to fumble backwards, clutching her newest wound as blood filled her mouth.

"Aren't you going to finish me off. I'm weakened and yet you just stand there watching." Spitting in disgusted she glared up at her opponent. "You're pathetic."

"Pathetic, huh? Well I find no honor in fighting an opponent when they're down. Unlike you, I'll give you a moment to catch your _breath_."

"Suit yourself." And with that the teal haired nin launched at the Tailed Demon Vessel.

Quickly dodging her attack Naruto issued one of his own. Back and forth the two dodged and attacked. Attack and dodge. Over and over they fought. On several occasions the two had collided into anything solid that stood in their way. Once, the kunoichi had tripped over Choji's lifeless body which only caused Naruto to attack even harder. _How dare she be so cruel that one could trip over a fallen nin? Comrade of not._

At last the weight of her previous battles took a hold of the petite kunoichi and she made her fatal move. Taking a step out of her opponent's reach**,** her unguarded back side came into contact with two outstretched hands. Two clones bound her while two other clones charged her. Dealing her the fatal blow; Rasengan. To his credit the blow to abdomen was only fatal to the match, she only laid unconscious at his feet. Not dead.

Peering over his fallen victim, Naruto's foul mood had quickly been replaced as he boasted about his win. Kneeling**,** the blond took the highly coveted scroll. The match was over and like he had assumed was all because of him. He held the losing team's scroll. What could be better?

"Ramen! To celebrate our victory lets all get ramen." The blond shouted for all to hear as he loomed over the fallen nin at his feet.

XxXxXxXxX

With a pop a log stood in front of Sasori's outstretched arms. "Clever. But what do you expect to come from this cat and mouse game? You can't dodge forever." Kankuro's words seeped out of Sasori's parted lips in a dry humorless tone.

"If you ask nicely I might be willing to show you my full ability if you lose the puppets." Sasuke's words caused the puppeteer to jump, but more from the location not the meaning. His prey had just found his hiding spot. Speed was something that the Puppeteer would give his opponent credit for.

A cloud of smoke engulfed Sasuke**,** giving his opponent the Puppeteer enough time to escape.

Taking advantage of the lack of sight, Kankuro sent a gift directed for his prey's unsuspecting head while he fled for another hiding spot. _Let's see how fast you really are?_

XxXxXxXxX

Peering over Genma's still form, Karin cursed internally. He had managed to capture her scroll then summoned Yasahiro**,** his panther. She wasn't all that surprised, a panther**,** also known as the black leopard**,** was exactly the type of animal he had reminded her of. And to his credit she was unable to sense where the cat and the scroll were in hiding. Only kami knows how he had managed that one. This was Karin, she could track anything. Well anything other then this pair. It seemed her earlier assessment was correct. He was cleverer then she gave him credit for. And to boot, his scroll was only a decoy. She had assumed that it was a summoning scroll. However**,** she was unable to summon anything with it. She even used his blood and still nothing happened. She was doomed.

Bowing her head, Karin cursed yet again, she was in no hurry to inform Sasuke of her failure.

Spinning around, Karin fell into a defensive stance as she waited for her newest opponent. She had to keep that in mind as a plus. If the matches were truly over due to her failure then why was Aoba on his way. That was definitely a good sign. _Right?_

* * *

You know the drill, the more you review the more I want to write and while the next chapter is already at the Beta's that doesn't mean that your reviews wont have an impact. Really your reviews are the much needed food for my muse. A fat muse is a happy muse.

On a side note, my husband pointed out something. Granted his confusion may be because of his lack of knowledge of Naruto or it could be all me. I have been known to only chart three of the seven points down on paper. Hindsight it makes perfect scenes in my head but because of your lack of amazing machinery to read my mind, I will take the extra step and produce a little key.

As I was saying my husband pointed out my lack of name usage while I write. It appears that I use titles and the such to describe the person I'm referring to rather then call them by name. So to fill any gaps that I may have formed in my writings, the key is below.

**~KEY~**

Temari- Wind Mistress, Wind and/or Sand Princess and any filiation to the Sand Siblings

Kankuro- Puppeteer, Puppet Master and any filiation to the Sand Siblings

Shikamaru- any combination of Lazy, Shadow and/or Nara Heir

TenTen- Weapon Mistress and a few times referred to as 'nii-san's teammate'

Suigetsu-Water Demon and also referred to as the youngest teammate of Hinata's current team.

Sasuke- the avenger or former avenger.

Naruto- Demon Vessel or the Nine Tailed Fox carrier


	6. I'm A Little Tea Pot

A huge thanks to my Beta. She worked her little butt off while fighting this nasty cold to send me my edited chapter before I left for vacation. And what do I do? I let it sit in my in box for almost two weeks. I'm awful! Really I am!

Thank you so much TheresaRayne!

I'm still in Oregon and wont be home for another three weeks or so, so I apologize now for the month delay that the next chapter will have. Until then please enjoy this one, and write me pretty reviews.

Oh, and I have yet to receive my wish from the falling star, I have yet to become the owner of Naruto and his lovely friends. Sad I know.

**Ppeach2 **I hope this helps. If not please let me know.

* * *

Shocking pink eyes watched from a few feet away as the blond eyed the empty dirt patch below him. Fist pumping in the air and words like 'believe it' or 'ninja way' could be heard between his shouts of his victory and means of celebrating it. Forming a shadow clone of her own, Hinata watched as the Nine Tailed Vessel endure a highly powerful genjutsu without any clue as to what was happening outside his world of fantasy. Sending her shadow clone to do her bidding, Hinata continued to watch the show.

Before the clone could even reach the forest's edge in the search of Sasuke's match, something had caught her attention.

XxXxXxXxX

Pinned to the tree with her own weapons, a few strands of unruly hair lettered her pale cheeks as she panted for air. Even with the harsh and physically demanding match all color had drained from TenTen's heart shaped face. Her own weapons were going to be the end of her. Her only hope was that one of the judges would be able to step in in time.

Brown eyes widen even further then before as the distance between her and her captor shrank rather fast.

The Wicked Sea Serpent transformed into a two bladed sansetsukon and the little Water Demon had full intension of using it to its fullest. Both nine inch blades inched closer to his victims neck.

"Just this once. They'll forgive me. Just this once." Licking his lips, Suigetsu smiled in a hungry manner before he leapt.

Closing her eyes, TenTen accepted the fate at hand. The three feet would be crossed within seconds and not a single person had interfered yet.

She was going to die by her own blade.

A loud blunt thud followed by a low grunt had caught her attention. Opening her eyes just a crack, TenTen was shocked to see her opponent on his knees coughing up blood while his teammate stood between them looking rather murderous. The shocking pink eyes held a dark storm within, one that shouted rather loudly that crossing the owner of those eyes would be a huge mistake. And one that TenTen was not in a hurry to do, either.

Two judges stood a few meters away. It appeared many had come to TenTen's rescue but her opponent's teal haired teammate was just a little bit faster.

"We've been over this before. Next time there will be _nothing_ to forgive. Now stand. I'll heal you." The casual, calm tone that she had been using for the entire match, save for a few incidents, mainly Karin, had abandoned Hinata. She was livid. The kneeling Water Demon flinched back in fear.

Very hesitant Suigetsu stood and allowed Hinata to heal him. Her unspoken message echoed loudly through his mind. He had never seen Hinata this angry with him. Not only did her chakra enhanced palm cause sever internal damage, she had even threaten his life indirectly. That was something that was only reserved for Karin, not him. He would think twice the next time he would let his craving rule his thoughts.

Once she had healed the little Water Demon, Hinata turned to the shocked kunoichi bound to a tree. Picking up the Wicked Sea Serpent, Hinata fingered the detailed twin serpents on either end. With a clank the body of the weapon laid at her feet.

A thin and very detailed handle laid in each of Hinata's hands.

Eyeing the weapon once more, Suigetsu could easily see why the twin bun female pinned to the tree loved this beauty so. At first glance it was just a detailed six foot high snake staff with two blades, one on each end. If handled properly this tool could wreak havoc. With a trained eye one could unleash the full weight of its power.

This six foot staff could transform into a sansetsukon in seconds. And if that wasn't enough the blades detach to become a very allure pair of kama.

Hinata twirled the kamas in her hand for a few seconds before she slipped them under a fold of her dress flap.

The Weapon Mistress and the Water Demon shared similar looks of shock. Both seemed startled that the teal haired kunoichi could easily wield the kama in such a way, let alone find its secrets so easily. Not even Suigetsu had discovered the last one.

Reaching over, Hinata placed a hand on her nii-sans' teammate's cheek before she spoke, the gentle demeanor once again back in place. "I apologize. He will not do such a thing again. Now, TenTen please sleep." With that Hinata allowed the Weapon Mistress to join her brethren in their dreams.

After placing the Weapon Mistress into a force slumber, Hinata's fingers delicately withdrew her chakra. Her other hand flecked Sakura's last senbon needle into the Water Demon's shoulder.

Healing her teammate took a lot out of her. Shaking her head, Hinata scolded herself. The little brat deserved the pain she had caused him, why had she healed him and then gave her last chakra filled needle to him? She would never know. Sometimes she was just too kind. Perhaps not on the same level as her younger self but more then she would like sometimes.

With that Hinata left the clearing heading into the forest.

XxXxXxXxX

Unlike a kunai no matter which way you dodge Karasu's detached face kept trailing him. Leading him further into the forest, around every square inch of their little battle arena.

Weapons gifted from Sasori, Sanshouo, Karasu's head led Sasuke into Kuroari's awaited hands.

Making a split second decision Sasuke decided to take door number four. If he was to dodge right he would land in Sanshouo's domain. Up would open the gates for Sasori and if he continued in his current direction then he would walk into Kuroari's open arms. Left was his only choice. He would have to just take a chance with Karasu's head.

Leaping to the branch to his left, Sasuke rolled to his right to dodge Karasu's open attack. But that was just what Kankuro had expected. Karasu's body appeared next to Sasuke. In the exact spot his body was headed. He was fast but with his current sate of fatigue, a second and a half wasn't enough time to correct his current path. And they both knew it.

Somehow Kankuro had managed to rescue his fallen puppet's body from the tree Sasuke bound it to without Sasuke's knowledge. Which was the only reason Kankuro had been able to capture his victim. The body was his secret weapon at the moment.

The doors of Karasu's belly opened just as Sasuke's body fell into place. The doors greedily closed awaiting to taste their prey's blood.

The doors fell open, slack in the wind. No force held them open.

"What the?"

The three seconds that it took Kankuro to voice his confusion then replace his chakra strings onto his puppets, their prey had already escaped.

Kankuro deployed his puppets to a full out attack. The element of surprise was over for the Puppeteer. So his next move would have to be a full ambush. Over power his opponent.

All four puppets plus a head fell from their perch in the air. Reattaching the strings once again, Kankuro wasted no time reattaching his opponent.

When his puppets fell for a third time, Kankuro was prepared this time. He could feel the strings being cut.

The act of cutting somebody else's strings was a foreign feeling to him. He had never heard of such a thing let alone seen it. He was making a mental note on every last detail he could find on this matter, categorizing and filing it away for later use.

Sasuke took the opportunity to catch his breath and took a seat on the branch nearest to him. A smirk played a his lips. This would be entertaining.

Twirling around Kankuro was only mildly shocked to see that had an intruder on his branch with him. A kunai to his throat, Kankuro smiled charmingly up at his captor.

Leaning in, Hinata pressed her frame flat against the Puppeteer, both resting in a semi-secluded branch high in the air. The blade drew just enough blood to keep him at bay while she twirled her free hand around one of his, forcing it firmly against the base of the tree.

"Well if you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask, sweetcheeks. But I don't promise to play nice." A playful and almost charming aura sparked to life as he watched the female before him. _This could be rather fun._ Still smiling, Kankuro wove his free hand around his captor's backside.

A painful jolt of chakra sent through her kunai blade and into the base of his neck had Kankuro rethinking his latest move, well for a second any how.

"If you value your limbs then I suggest that you remove your hand." The suggestion came in a husky and some what seductive manner save for the nefarious glint in her eye. Which caused him to enjoy this all the more. This was the type of girl he could get use to. Sadistic, cruel and even a bit of villainous rapped tightly in this sweetly innocent shell. To even help her case a gentle smile graced her angelic face as if she could read his thoughts. _What a fire cracker._

To appease the rather alluring female that bound him to the tree, Kankuro removed the hand that had crossed his newest friend's comfort zone.

"Now about the 'playing' part." The smile grew even bolder at the girls whispers of playing. He would see how far this would lead, for now.

Oh, he may be rather enjoying his contact with this strange beauty but he had yet to forget his purpose. He would strike, harming a possible _lady friend_ or not. He would be damned if he allowed the persons responsible for his sister's defeat to go unpunished just because she could flirt.

Painlessly Hinata severed the nerves in his fingers of the hand she held prisoner. Readjusting herself, Hinata now held the kunai in her other hand while she repeated the action with his right hand.

Leaning in, Hinata allowed her lips to brush his, just as the contacted was made a palm collided with his gut.

Skirting out of reach, Hinata watched. First the pain would set in. The blow would definitely cause him pain. She wouldn't be surprised if he was currently tasting blood at the moment.

Then the fact that she had extracted chakra would set in. Not much. But any amount of chakra taken _unwilling_ was a sign of weakness; degrading. No matter the situation it was always a blow to their pride, their self worth as a shinobi.

Standing up, Kankuro eyed the little imp. A wicked smile in place. An arm outstretched in Hinata's direction as if inviting her into a warm hug from a long lost friend. "Point for you. I'll give you that. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... Well let's just see if you're capable of more."

Kankuro's challenge had her grinning like a school girl. _this was going to be fun._ Changing her stance, Hinata's shifted in her demeanor resembled that of her twelve year old self. A bashful blush graced her delicate cheeks, head bowed Hinata glanced up between a layer of teal hair. "Oh I don't know about that." Her foot dragged across the bark below her in a sign of uncertainty.

The transformation between the kunoichi that pinned him and the bashful one that now stood before him was stunning. Which only fueled his interest with her all the more. But he would still make her pay for that cheap shot and his sister.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Her alluring impish demeanor full in place once again stunning the Puppeteer.

"Come." A one word demand came from the impatient Sand shinobi before her.

Pale pink lips widen revealing a rather enchanting mischievous smirk, causing the sand sibling to grow even more impatient. Tapping his foot, Kankuro lifted his other hand in the direction of the defiant female. If she wouldn't then he would. He was a puppeteer after all. He had means of bringing her to him.

"What-" His fingers refused to move in the means he demanded them to. Unable to form proper chakra strings to forcefully drag her to his side.

"Shame. Shame." A devilish grin mocked him as she wiggled her fingers in the air.

This was the part she was truly waiting to see. The part where he figured out what her true intensions were. Yes, the internal bleeding and the blow to the pride was nice and all but cutting off his fine motor skills had been her objective all along. Without that he couldn't operate his puppets correctly.

Sure he still had the ability to move his arms, his fingers slightly. He could still control, save for the tips of his fingers, his chakra. To a point, that is.

He was not ultimately out of the match, more or less he could still compete. Just not with his puppets. He needed full control over his body, without the fine motor skills his fingers lacked the control needed to drag the foul kunoichi to his side. How was he suppose to issue commands to his puppets with the slights movement of his fingers, if he couldn't even force the wicked female to do his bidding?

He was forced to abandon his puppets for the rest of this match, he just couldn't rely on them. Unlike his sister, he had no choice. Kankuro relied on his choice of weapon because he had to. His melee ability was mediocre at best. Just enough to get by. His real talent was with his puppets.

It was his turn to match her wicked grin with one of his own, a malignant smirk played on his purple painted lips. "Your chakra control is quite impressive. Utilizing it in perfect moderations isn't the only thing you excel at, huh? You actually control the chakra not just the usage but the means of controlling it. Very impressive. Point for you."

"I'm glad you think so. But I'm afraid I'm not finished. We _are_ still going to play. Hope thats fine with you?"

"Yes, lets."

XxXxXxXxX

Once it appeared that the blond had finally taken a seat in his diluted scenes of reality, Hinata placed seven seals around the young man along with five rare tags as well creating a cage around him. Hinata had taken special precautions for this young man. He possessed the highest risk. Not of getting caught but turning this match into a full out war. All she had to do was tap into the prison that housed the demon within the boy and all hell would break loose.

The whole purpose she had taken the week prior to this match was to find the five tags that she now owned. These tags were made especially for him by his own godfather, many years ago.

If she allowed this genjutsu to continue she ran the risk that the demon may catch on. Hinata had spent time on creating the perfect illusion. If Naruto's fight seemed to easy or even off just a bit then Naruto would be aware of what was going on and would attempt to release. At which point the demon would have to interfere for it being too strong for Naruto alone. But if she would have made it weaker then the demon's influences on Naruto's body may have deflected her attempt after some point. And fighting Naruto hand to hand was an option she was highly against. There was just too many chances that he would tap into the demon's raw ability.

If she was to paralyze him the demon may step in as well. The host doesn't always need to be conscious for the demon to take control. Allowing the genjutsu to continue or placing him into a controlled slumber were both risky. Either way she would need to choose one.

All in all placing him into a controlled environment was the safest choice.

The slumber was the least threatening. If she perform it just right the demon may never know. And if by chance he the demon grew wise to whole situation thats what the cage was for, enabling the boy with the chakra seals and the demon with Jiraiya's tags. Hinata just hoped that it was all that was needed.

Once the blond was safely asleep, Hinata allowed the weight of the match to catch up to her body. She was in need of chakra and her saving grace, the one needle of Sakura's that she saved for herself for this very moment was currently assisting Suigetsu.

Turning to face the dwindling spectators, Hinata awaited her newest opponent. Shoulders sank, just her luck. It appeared the Lazy nin was ready to get his hands dirty.

Save for her old teammates and her nii-san the Lazy Leaf nin was one of the few who could read her well. Even with her changes he stood in her way.

His greatest weapon besides his IQ was the ability to manipulate shadows. It was a risky move, a complete chakra drainer but possibly the one thing that might help her. If this failed then she would mostly cost her team their match.

Allowing another shadow clone to appear Hinata sent it into the forest, fingers performing the proper hand signs just as Shikamaru came within her range.

XxXxXxXxX

Every fallen nin that still laid within the forest, Hinata's second clone collected a few things from their sill forms. Including chakra, save for the Demon Vessel. Too risky. Along the bend and a bit further into the forest then Sasuke's match resided was Karin's current match.

And that's where she was headed after collecting everything the real Hinata desired.

This match was one that she desperately wanted to handle. Not out of the desire to aid her fellow teammate but out of personal need.

Hinata, all through this match had been masking her chakra, fear that somebody might pick up on who she was. For this match she didn't care, and allowed her shield to drop.

A dark surge that ran through her chakra alerted Karin that her match was just about to grow in size. By the dark feeling the emitted from it, it was a good indicator that she should tread lightly when it came to Hinata. At that moment she was not in a pleasant mood. When dealing with Karin, Hinata often showed her distaste for the women but even so she never really portrayed this type of hostility.

Perched on a lone branch, Hinata eyed the man before her with abhorrence. "Leave."

"But-" Not even able to form a full rebuttal, Karin stared at the formidable kunoichi.

"If you're wise then you'll join another match." Seconds after Hinata made her _suggestion_, Karin chose to head her warning and fled.

The opponents from each team were still equally man, four to four. Karin had nowhere else to go other than to help her fellow teammates. Not until Aoba was replaced with another nin that is. So she took Hinata's advise and fled for the little Water Demon's match.

To warrant such a reaction out of his now retreating opponent, Aoba could only stare slack jaw at the intruder. Something about her seemed off.

XxXxXxXxX

A dome circled around the two forming an equally lightened ten by ten fighting ring. With light shimmering from every angle, zero shadows existed.

"Neat trick. Something you just came across or did you search just for me?" Dropping into a stance, the Lazy nin spat his opinion of the dome that caged him.

Distaste for the situation it seemed. Shikamaru's mood seemed to match Hinata's quickly growing foul mood.

"Does it matter, Love?" Between clenched teeth Hinata replied politely while she too took up a fighting stance.

With the dome in place she was free to use her family's fighting style away from prying eyes. Not even the judges could see the match. Taking advantage of this, for the first time since the Hokage's office when she arrive, Hinata looked on with pale lavender eyes and long indigo locks.

"So did you fake your death for a reason? Or did you just needed to up the stakes? Your first move didn't destroy Leaf enough so you decide to hit below the belt, hn?"

A palm to the gut. The first move in their quickly growing heated sparring match.

The change of Hinata's chakra pattern could be felt through out the arena. The sadistic twisted spike, causing the feel to turn a deep burgundy the tips radiating a ebony glow.

Worry speared through many. They could only guess as to what was happening. It was not against the rules so if they were to intervene now then they would cost the rest of the shinobi a match for something that may possibly be nothing.

Well, to say that none could see would be a lie. Fully activating his blood line, Neji monitored the match the best he could.

XxXxXxXxX

Dangling above the clearing where his original opponent sat, Kankuro glared at the kunoichi that pulled his strings.

Fingers twitched from her perch on the branch as she forced the Puppeteer to bend at her will.

Once she was done fulfilling her enjoyment with forcing the young man to do a little jig, she allowed him to fall.

"Point for me yet again." Dropping him at Sasuke's feet Hinata made her way to another match. Sasuke could handle this from here. He had several minutes to rest, Kankuro was all his now.

The 'I'm a Little Teapot' will never have the same meaning to the males Sand sibling trio.

One, Kankuro had to do the _little_ jig himself. Incredibly self degrading.

For Gaara, he had to watch. A part of him wasn't sure if he should release his sand eye to save his brother the humiliation. But a strange desire compelled him to continue to watch, unable to look away. And a little part of him couldn't help but smirk. His brother had become a puppet himself. How ironic. And doing an odd but hilarious dance at that. He was also unsure if he could look at his older brother without fighting the need to laugh. Internally of course. Gaara hardly showed any emotion on the outside. Always the clam and collected one, almost detached at times. Or at least that's how it appeared.

XxXxXxXxX

Kakashi stood to the side as he watched the scene before him. Judging the match between Aoba and his now new opponent the teal haired kunoichi.

Glancing at the judge Hinata awaited her back up. This current shadow clone, Hinata number three, was only meant to collect items. Not spar.

However she couldn't resist the opportunity to see the man that had left her for dead.

But she would wait. Hinata number two, shadow clone number one had just left Sasuke. Once she joined the match, the clone number two would release herself causing her knowledge and everything that she had collected to rejoin with the real Hinata as she fought Shikamaru.

Glancing back at the Copy nin, Hinata number three decided to take a chance. If she was lucky she might get some enjoyment out of it.

"Its been awhile, Kakashi."

Nodding, Kakashi replied politely. "It has."

Shocked the nin looked between Kakashi and his opponent. Aoba admitted to himself something about her seemed familiar but he just couldn't place it. Almost like he blocked it from himself.

Peering at her confused opponent, Hinata smiled politely. "Still can't place it? Don't worry Aoba, in a few minute you'll wish you never remembered. I assure you."

Just as she finished, the bushes behind her rustled revealing clone number one.

Aoba dropped to his knees fear washed every last bit of color from his face. In front of him stood Hinata.

Not just clone number one, but the pale lavender eyes, long indigo hair Hinata.

Clone number two smiled a wicked smile, clone number one had taken the chance she was hoping that she would and shifted into her natural form. "See, I told you." And with that clone number two disappeared.

"No! Please, I didn't know!" Aoba

* * *

My lovely readers please forgive me for not replying to chapter 5's reviews. There were just so many questions that I was sure would be answered in this chapter and I don't fully trust myself to keep my fat mouth shut.

If their is still questions please ask.

So... how do you feel about the matches? Kankuro/Hinata? I kinda rather enjoyed picturing the puppeteer forced to do the 'Little Tea Pot'. What about Shikamaru and Hinata, or The little Water Demon's little mishap. And of course the cliffy, Aoba and Hinata. I would love to hear about your thoughts on this chapter. And questions if you have any.

I know, the Naruto/Hinata wasn't all that thrilling. And I'm truly sorry about that. There was a conversation that the two have after the match that was a key part in my little image slide show that I had plaguing my thoughts that caused me to create this story. It's not nearly as exciting as the scene where Hinata tore Sakura's tower down, which also had plagued my thoughts as well. But I wanted to include it so there is a reason.

And Salote you are right, Naruto is in need of one as well. Maybe Charming can be the one to do so.

And A huge thanks to all who've reviewed this story:

TheresaRayne

Projx-Psy-Clone

Ppeach2

Salote

GoddessAerith

BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses

Kikeoma

Nayyy27

Emerald2564

ReinaKai

Pigs103

Sayuri-Hime

Lilmaimas

Cheetay

Beautiful Sun

Mrs. KariWhitlok

Shiori Marie 'Roxas'

Amazing

Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl

FullStop

Gaa

Michi-tan

Dreamer at heart (sorry I know your name has two periods separating the words but when I save it, they just disappear. Poof gone.)

Lil ramen lover (Same for you as well. Super sorry)


	7. How Far?

Sorry for the long long delay!

A special thanks to my muse **TheresaRayne **and **Breezy** for betaing for me.

As always I only own my thoughts and nothing more. Enjoy this poor lady's riches.

* * *

The faint but eerie screams that littered the paling grey sky of the battle grounds through out the forest sent chills down the spine of the few left to watch the dust swirling violently around the dome that concealed the teal haired kunoichi and the Leaf's Lazy nin.

None could see, save for the ANBU Hyuuga, the full battle within. The blurred and partially deformed silhouette of the two shinobi's heated dance within held their viewers on bated breath as they tried in vain to comprehend the motions that they were watching. Dust swirled around the sand dome creating a show all its own; licking and lashing out on the harsh sand shield.

From the far corners of the forest you could hear the screams and pleas of a once feared nin of the Yamashiro clan. None had to pondered hard if viewing first hand was as painful as hearing a skillful shinobi such as Aoba plea for salvation. None envied Kakashi's task of being the referee.

The poor nin that, by the sounds of it, was being tortured was finally getting back on track. Off and on for the past four years he had suffered mental tortures and angst that he himself inflicted on his slowly crumbling mind. With help from many, mainly Shizune**,** the young man was finally seeing the light of day once again. The young medical nin and Tsunade's personal assistant had taken on the task of rebuilding the young man back into the feared shinobi he had once been before he took his failed mission to heart.

By the sound of it, her work was all in vain. If he wasn't insane before hand, he would be after this match.

The Hokage had paled, this wasn't what she had expected. _Why hadn't Kakashi ended the match yet?_

As the nots in the viewers insides began turning for the umpteenth time, the dome dropped revealing a fallen Shikamaru and rather dark and highly livid looking Kaya.

Eyeing his younger cousin as she retreated further into the forest, Neji wasn't looking forward to the match that was about to begin between them.

XxXxXxXxX

"You're fast, but sloppy. You jump into action without thinking."

"Sloppy is a little harsh, don't you think? Yeah, I'll admit, I seem to follow our dear hyperactive, loud mouth and act without thinking, but so far I've been able to keep up just fine."

"Your close calls are hindering your ability to fight productively. But yes, you are keeping up." Dodging the two team attack a few seconds before they landed right where he had just been, Sasuke rolled his honey hazel eyes. How he couldn't wait to be allowed to be himself and not this Shunsuke character. This match would be a easier and entertaining if he could be himself.

Smiling up at the pair that now stood on his branch, Sasuke shifted his stance into a more defensive one. He had a feeling that his next question was in need of him changing his fighting stance. And with that he shot the pair a devilish grin. "Now answer me this, why were your eyes lingering on Akane? Does she remind you of _someone_? Is it the color of her hair, it is rather unusual. I have to say I'm not that fond of it. But perhaps if that color was on say maybe Ka-"

Seven wire laced kunai cut Sasuke's statement off forcing him to veer to the left. Chuckling to himself, Sasuke dodged another attack from the pair. He seemed right in assuming that this was a topic that would alter his opponent's state of mind. He was becoming even more reckless, however Sasuke had to hand it to him, he wasn't predictable in this state like most would be, which was a disadvantage for him. His opponent wasn't one to take lightly to begin with.

The two plus Akamaru in Kiba's clone form dodge and dipped, jumping from tree to tree as they continued to spar. Minutes passed while neither were gaining the upper hand.

This was getting tiresome. Sasuke wasn't using much chakra in this round, due to it being more of a hand to hand fight than anything needing chakra or hand signs, but that wasn't saying much because Sasuke didn't have a lot to begin with. The time to step it up was coming.

Leading his opponent into the desired position, Sasuke awaited for the perfect moment to strike.

"My guess on who, would be somebody you weren't all too fond of. You didn't look all too pleased with Akane being here. Glad that that person is no longer with you, hn?" Sasuke's snide comment came from Kiba's left. Spinning around to meet his prey just a mere inch from his right ear.

Gloating Sasuke retreated to the opposite corner of the tiny clearing they were fighting in before stating in a rather bland tone. "And see, this is what I meant." Sasuke just needed to strike at his ego long enough to deliver a blow to his psyche. And that's what he was doing, planting a bomb deep within the dog nin's mental barriers deep within, wherever or whatever was left of his sweet little teammate.

Standing back, Sasuke watched and calmly awaited the attack that he was sure would be arriving rather soon.

Within a blink of an eye, the dog nin had his prey in one in a reverse guillotines. An arm snaked around Sasuke's neck while the other wove around his right arm and behind his neck, locking the hold with his other arm. Kiba's legs forcefully tightened around Sasuke's lungs cutting off his air flow. Sasuke's left arm hung loose at his side while his right dangled oddly above him. No matter how hard he struggled, without the aid of chakra, Sasuke wouldn't be able to break Kiba's hold.

The odds were against him. This move was designed to disable the person while using as little energy of the user while making it almost impossible for the victim to escape. While the vicim attempted to free themselves, they used what little air supply they had within their lungs. The legs prevented the ribs from receiving any fresh air, while the arm around the neck prevented blood flow to the brain, causing the victim to pass out. That was the beauty of this move, Sasuke would loose consciousness before winning his freedom.

"And this is was what I meant. Not bad if you ask me. Now I have a few questions of my own that I would like to ask you." The burly growl tickled Sasuke's ear as Kiba tightened his grip around Sasuke's rib cage.

"Could be better, if you asked me"

XxXxXxXxX

"A little much, don't you think?" Skipping out of reach of his opponent's gentle fist, Neji awaited a reply from his dear little cousin.

Shifting her shoulders, Hinata eyed her nii-san with a confused look upon her pale features. Her lavender eyes held a strange mix of emotions that Neji couldn't quite place.

"Now why would you say that?"

Before Neji could reply to her question with an obvious answer, the cries and pleas for salvation could be heard through out the forest. Who would have known that the once feared Aoba had such powerful lungs? To bad they were being used in such a manner.

"This little thing is between Aoba_-san_ and me. Not you."

"And this is what you've become." The look of disgust danced clearly across his delicate features.

"You have no idea what I have become. _Or why?_ So if you don't mind, stay out of it." The look upon Neji's once innocent cousin's face was an odd combination, a mix of slight insanity, and a twinge of a unstable caged animal. Teeth bared, ready to lunge Hinata eyed her nii-san.

"I do mind."

At his short and curt reply, Hinata bowed her head in a sign of obedience, titling it upward just a fraction, enough to see her sadistic smile as she replied sweetly. "Yes _Brother_. Whatever you wish."

Forming several hand signs, Hinata sent a clone to end the current situation with Aoba and the current clone that stood watch over him.

Completely bewildered at her behavior, Neji eyed the young girl before him. This was not the same girl he once lived with, the one that he had mourned for. Many times, he had prayed to kami above to return his cousin and now that his prayers had been answered he wasn't sure how to act.

This Hinata may have all of his cousin's memory but this was not her.

Still pondering her resent actions, Neji dodged out of her reach. The angle to obeying his demand was unseen to him. He just couldn't understand her. Why would she? One second she was hell bent on relieving the shinobi her clone was torturing, and, when Neji wouldn't budge, she had. Willingly at that. What was her angle?

Well, one thing was for sure, Neji would keep a watchful eye on her, on and off the battle field.

XxXxXxXxX

"You can leave, but first please take," Nodding her head in the direction of the four senbon needles that greedily drank every ounce of chakra, Aoba could spare. "Them with you."

Without a word, the clone that had put Aoba into the genjutsu followed the order of the newest clone and left.

The newest clone, the one that just left Hinata and Neji's match, now turned to face the copy nin.

"Tell me, was he able to live his life after he left me for dead?"

"No. But that really doesn't matter now does it?" The copy nin openly eyed the female before him with both eyes before replying.

"The time for his suffering to end is now."

Biting both of her thumbs with her left canine, forming a few signs, Hinata broke the genjutsu that held the other man.

Crumpled and broken, Aoba laid on the forest floor barely seeing the world around him. Glossy and dazed, Aoba eyed the two before him, slowly taking in the reality around him.

The image before him was a little hard for him to handle, his mind still wore the weight of Hinata's genjutsu; cracked and still crumpling even further. Aoba was no longer the man he once had been.

Eyeing the pair with both eyes, Kakashi watched the petite nin form one last hand sign; the last one that this Aoba would ever see. She was ending his pain. This broken nin would never be again.

A thin layer slowly rose from Hinata's skin, pushing away from her forming its own.

A pale lavender sundress, torn and stained, hung to the slowly forming transparent Hinata. Mud and dried blood littered her once beautiful face that now wore signs of a one sided fight. Pale eyes stain red gazed at the broken man before her, unseeing. The still forming ghost of the seventeen year old former Hyuuga Heiress mumbled intangible words as she slowly dragged her broken and misshapen leg towards the man that left her for dead.

Time ticked on as Aoba watched with horror as the sight of the dead girl that haunted his dreams for the past four years now half stocked half crawled towards him. Unable to move, Aoba held his breath hoping kami would grant him a swift death.

He had come to terms with it long ago. He would have traded his life for hers any day. He wasn't one that failed very often, and this failure was the one that he couldn't wash off. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. His hands would forever be stained with her blood.

Mere inches away from its prey, the ghost of the broken former Hyuuga Heiress stopped in her trek to the man that now stood awaiting his judgment. Gripping her bloody abandon, the ghost let out an unheard cry for help, one that only kami could hear. Blood stained her hands as she stretched out for Aoba to hold.

Slowly taking off his famous sunglasses, Aoba eyed the creature before him as he reached his own blood stained hands for another. An odd feeling swept over Aoba, leaving him feeling content. His sins would never be. This was his way of saying sorry and good bye. The blood on his hands would now be clean.

As his fingers touched hers, the ghost before him dissolved into nothing but ashes, swirling all around him, slowly inhaling the quickly dissolving form of the angel that haunted his thoughts for the pass four years.

Kakashi watched the broken nin inhale the ghost that had over taken his life, tightly gripping that once promising nin and never letting go, even after his life had hit rock bottom.

The copy nin continued to watch as Aoba's hunched shoulders became ridged, eyes glossing over, unseeing the world. Aoba's chest heaved one last time as an odd smile slowly graced his innocent, child like features.

Stiffening straight as a board, Aoba slowly descended backwards in one swift movement. Inches away from the ground, the lifeless body of Aoba dissolved into a thousand black birds. The technique that helped pave his way into the hearts of other villages as a feared Leaf shinobi happened to be one of his last in this life; Scattering One Thousand Crows Technique.

Awaiting the exit of the crows that over took the tiny clearing, Hinata watched the spot where Aoba had just been.

"How far are you willing to go back?"

"As far as needed."

"Writing your own justice? You are a Shinobi, we all know this is a reality that will some day await all of us. You understood the stakes when you joined, and so did he. Why step in now? Why alter what is his?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the young Neji had worn off on you, Kakashi. To stand back and watch, to wait, is no action a shinobi would take. To hope _Fate_ deals you the hand you wish." Walking over to the spot that Aoba's body should have been, Hinata allowed the blood dripping from her thumb to fall upon the ashes of her fallen ghost.

"If writing my own justice is the same as that insuring the hand I play in this life is the one that I want, the hand that will distinguish me from others; the step that is needed to become a better and stronger me, then yes. But any respectable Shinobi would do the same." Stepping back, Hinata watched the ashes burn from the touch of her blood. A small smile played on her lips.

"One has already suffered and will forever bare that weight upon their soul. Why force another? We may expect it as a hazard of the job, but to openly watch and allow it to become reality to another isn't the way of a shinobi." Biting her forefinger, Hinata formed the last symbol needed to complete jutsu that currently held Aoba.

The crows scattered the forest engulfing the night air, turning its lights into a stormy grey over cast.

XxXxXxXxX

"Could be better." The snide comment came from sweet lips.

Turning his head to the direction of the voice, Kiba paled. He hadn't heard, felt or even smelled the intruder.

The pale and almost innocent features looked up at the dog nin through a long curtain of teal hair. This kunoichi had pinned his companion perfectly. Akamaru laid in a cradle pinned to the ground by this petite kunoichi.

The image from long ago shifted into place. Eyes unable to focus for more then a few seconds while he eyed the girl, his grip on Sasuke slipped the slightest bit.

Placing the dog into a controlled slumber, Hinata quickly formed a replacement jutsu, switching places with Sasuke.

Catching a hold of himself, Kiba refocused his thoughts on the victim in his hands. Turning his sight down to the one in his arms, Kiba felt his heart drop. "Hinata?"

Still holding his victim in a guillotines, Hinata's right arm extend high in the air while Kiba's legs wrapped around her ribs, his other arm snaked around her neck, cutting her air supply off.

The fingers of Hinata's right arm wove themselves into Kiba's thick, chocolate brown locks.

Images of the past rushed passed both of them. When Kiba had first taught her how to correctly form a cradle. Or how on many different accounts Kiba would wake up with a wall of bugs forcefully pushing the young dog nin into the corner of team eight's tent.

Kiba out of the two males in team eight was the one who had very little shame in showing affection. Not to be misinterpreted into a sign of attraction, but on many nights Kiba would wake to find himself wrapped around his pseudo sister as she absentmindedly played with his hair while she dreamt. And each morning they would be both woken up to Shino scolding Kiba for his behavior. To Shino, Hinata was a kind and highly innocent girl and to invade her space, whether if it was innocent or not, was highly inappropriate.

Needless to say, the feel of a quick glimpse of a past when everything was easier had Kiba distracted. enough for Hinata to press her free hand to Kiba's temples. "Kinda like old times, huh? You've always been the more affection one out of our team. Charming, you wouldn't believe how many times I would wake up in a bare hug when we were younger. The look on Shik- Well, fun time is over. Sleep well, friend," Hinata sent the needed amount of chakra through his temples. With that, Kiba's stiff form softened upon Hinata almost causing her and Kiba's dead weight to collide with the floor.

At the mention of Shikamaru's name, her own slip had Hinata's foul mood returning. Farewell to the pleasant memories of her past.

Tossing two of Aoba's senbon to Sasuke, Hinata turned to make her leave but was stopped by Sasuke's tight grip on her wrist.

"Your chakra seems off." Was his only explanation.

"Charming, I wouldn't pick up the habit now, over bearing isn't really your color." With that, Hinata tore his fingers from her out stretched hand.

"If you didn't want to be noticed, then don't be so careless." Sasuke snapped. He had an idea why she was behaving in such a way but that was, in his opinion, unfair to direct it at him.

"Your sharp tongue is something that I've always valued. If you wish to keep that trait, I would alter your path." Leaping to the branch above her, Hinata eyed the man she had grown to view as family. Softening just a tad, Hinata added over her shoulder as she took off in the direction of her own match with Neji. "And I really could careless anymore if they know or not."

XxXxXxXxX

The two danced elegantly across the glass surface of the lake in the far east of the forest. This show between two skillful Hyuuga looked anything but a peaceful dance like one would see at the dojo in the Hyuuga estate. and anything but friendly.

For a brief moment, Neji wonder if this was what his beloved late cousin had felt during their chunin exam. Was the sadistic and somewhat cruel look upon her face the same he had worn when he has younger? What had caused her to look at life in such a way?

Even though he knew and perfected more of the Hyuuga secrets than her, Neji was still fighting to keep the upper hand. No matter which way he fought, she would counter it perfectly. Defensive. Offensive. Nothing seemed to alter her hand. She was very well rounded. She had learned many things on her travels.

That was her objective in training for the four years, wasn't it? But at what price? Was it worth it? She wasn't the same Hinata that had left the Leaf village four years ago.

As if reading his unspoken questions, Hinata smiled up at her beloved cousin from the crouch she had been in. The lake below her gave off an odd refection of her creepy smile.

Fingers flat against the glass surface below her, Hinata smiled one last time at her nii-san before she released the chakra.

A swarm of black crows burst through the open clearing around the tiny lake where the two Hyuuga stood eyeing each other.

"I gave you my word, brother." Was the last thing Neji heard before all grew dark around the tiny lake.

The water below Neji started to boil around his feet. Before he could even make a move, shards of water caged him in, enabling him to brake the barrier.

The cage was quite similar to the water dance that had once caught Shikamaru's eyes. But this a had a few added features. Such as the circle/dome cage like thing wasn't limited to being just around the user like it once had been. Another was that is was quite hard to brake. And far from the enchanting dance she had done many years ago.

Slender fingers emerged from the lake below weaving themselves around his ankle, binding him. Unable to move any part of himself, Neji felt the grasp of his cousin pulling him into the depths of the lake.

How had this happened? She trapped him quicker than he thought possible, and now she was burying him in the depths of some lake where nobody would find him. This feeling must have been one similar to the one she had to have felt when he was about to deliver the fatal blow during the chunin exam, except no one was stepping in to block her blow like they did for him.

Long Indigo locks fanned around her delicate features creating the halo needed to complete the scene before the air deprived Neji. His angel came to save him; his little cousin Hinata.

A pale, lavender sundress, just like the one Aoba had seen during the match, and the same one he had left Hinata in four years ago, clung to Hinata as she made her way to her nii-san.

Pressing her pale lips to his, Hinata breathed one last breath into his lungs as the dark took over.

XxXxXxXxX

Crows lined the sky drowning out the graying sunset among the forest of Akaizla.

Honey hazel eyes deprived of all of their warmth, watched as Kakashi appeared from thin air. The shouts from the match he had been overseeing had ended a few moments ago, just before the crows had devoured the sky.

As the Hokage had been pondering the meaning of the crows, as if reading her thoughts they all shifted and nose dived for the patch of grass a few feet in front of her.

As the swarm of birds tick closer to colliding into the hard earth before the Hokage, the flock of crows dissolved into thin air. Ash swirled around the spot were the crows had been aiming for, revealing the body of Aoba lying lifeless at her feet.

Eyeing the copy nin, Lady Tsunade looked on in bewilderment.

"Did she-?"

A silent nod was all Kakashi gave as a reply.

"How far did you allow her to go?" The Hokage's demand was just above a whisper.

"She went as far as she saw fit; the last four years and seven days I believe."

* * *

For any one that was confused about the water dome thing, it's apart of my first story Lady of the Lake. Hinata took that move and tweaked it a bit. Well a lot.

And I can only imagine the questions about Aoba and Neji, I would love to hear them but as always most will likely be answered. But please do ask! Or just comment! I always enjoy them.


	8. Hinata's pain

Tilting his head, the young Water Demon's chest heaved for the much needed air while he glaring down at the man that laid at his feet. A mixture of pity and resentment dwelled within Suigetsu. His opponent fought well and Suigetsu actually enjoyed the spar between them. It was a shame that it had to end, Radio was rather well matched; diverse in many different elements in the arts of a Shinobi.

The resentment was held for his teammate. Ordered or not, he felt nothing pleasant towards the redhead who pranced around in the indigo locks, for joining the match. A part of him would have preferred if Karin had defied Hinata's wish. Well, alright a _huge_ part of him had wished Karin had.

And now the match was over. All thanks to that foul creature, Karin. She had ended his fun. He will make her pay later. Much later. A sadistic smile played on his thin lips, if Karin could only read his thoughts then that smile that resided on her smug little face would be one more fitting. One of horror perhaps. He knew of ways to inflict pain without leaving a mark. The joys of mental anguish would soon be hers. And he was well okay with waiting.

The sober atmosphere only intensified when both felt the feel of Hinata's chakra turn an even darker tent. The feel was very unlike the Hinata Suigetsu knew. For most shinobi it was rather common to have your chakra flux as their emotions changed. Like a mirror on some level. But Hinata had mastered the skill 3 years ago on maintaining a constance level, no matter the inner battle within. It was almost always a steady pulse. The feel was neither meek nor loud. However at this moment it was screaming all sorts of stuff. Stuff he felt no desire to be on the other end of it.

Now that's not to say that she hadn't continued to mask her chakra signature, because she had. But Karin and Suigetsu could easily pick out her's in a crowd just by either the feel, texture and or color. Most needed all three to distinguish one from another.

Both, Karin and Suigetsu watched in slight fear as the texture and color continued to darken to an unhealthy color. Her aura was shifting to one that neither of the nin were all to ecstatic to come face to face with.

Looking down at Radio's still form once more, Karin and Suigetsu took their leave. Their next opponent was on his way.

XxXxXxXxX

Hazel honey eyes devoid of all its usual warmth shifted from the man at her feet to the spot where her apprentice would be refereeing Shunsuke and Shino's match deep within the forest. The Hokage was in no hurry in letting Shizune's see the state this man was in. One last glance at the man at her feet, Lady Tsunade summoned one of her Anbu guards.

Within seconds a small cloud of smoke surrounded a tall Anbu nin with a toffee cream and pale lavender hawk mask. Tilting its head, the nin eyed the man that laid lifeless and then the Hokage.

Approaching her Black Ops guard, Tsunade whispered a quick brief of the situation before stepping back to the fallen man's side. Arms crossed around her chest, Tsunade waited for the hawk clad nin to make the first move.

Eyeing the copy nin, the hawk nin stared perplexed at the man, awaiting conformation on what it had just heard. _How was this possible? Was the rumor true, was she back?_

A few seconds ticked on before the hawk grew impatient and spoke. "Hatake, is it true?"

Leaning against the fence as if nothing out of the abnormal had just happened, the copy nin eyed the Anbu nin before him before he replied. "Yes." One simple word was the only reply the hawk clad nin was going to receive.

"The last four years?" Still completely perplexed the Anbu nin couldn't help but voice her curiosity.

"Yes! Now, inform the medical shinobi of the dangers of what are at stake. None should talk to him before I have a chance to assess the damages. I should be notified immediately of any changes. _Take him before any can see_." The tone Lady Tsunade had adopted held no room for the Anbu to argue. This was a dismissal and the Hokage meant NOW.

"Yes Ma'am." The hawk nin replied politely, a bow in tow and then just as swiftly the Anbu nin along with the lifeless body of Aoba dissolved into nothing, not even a small cloud of smoke was left in their wake.

XxXxXxXxX

He was tired of this dodge and duck game. He had been playing it on and off for the past three hours. A small part of Sasuke resented Hinata for behaving so reckless. It would be all too easy if he too stepped out of character and unleashed his full potential and completely ruin their plan. And yet for some unknown reason to Sasuke, he continued with the plan; playing the defense. Dodging and ducking.

Narrowing his false hazel honey brown eyes, Sasuke evaded yet another attack from the bug boy.

For not really being able to remember much about Hinata's silent teammate, Sasuke had to hand it to him, Shino was highly skilled. Every move he made was calculated. Shino was judging Sasuke's reaction; testing the water.

Judging by Shino's latest set of moves, Sasuke guessed that his opponent was minutes, if not seconds, away from launching his plan of attack.

XxXxXxXxX

Heaving, Neji attempted to control the constriction that bound his chest. Causing the air flow to his brian to slow while the pressure grew, rising to the brink of his ability to maintain any rational thought process. Neji's grip over his bloodline continued to slip as well. The veins around his eyes retreated against his own will. Never had he had such difficulty with is byakugan. No matter what instruction he gave his body all was denied. Nothing seemed to work. Even his emotions seeded to be against him. The feeling of regret, sorrow, anger, anguish mingled with self loathing, together created a toxic cocktail that wreaked havoc within the highly confused Hyuuga.

Squinting his pale lavender eyes, Neji eyed his reflection in the full body mirror in front _her_. Tears stained his pale cousin's lavender eyes red. Unable to preform any motor skills Neji view the world behind his cousin's eyes. The eyes of his seventeen year old sweet and innocent little Hinata.

Deactivating and reactivating on its own accord, Neji attempted to view the image in front of him. Hinata was in such a state that her emotions wore at her ability to preform a simple function as activating the Hyuuga gift. The byakugan was useless. Minutes ticked on before Neji was finally able to view what Hinata was so desperate to see; her chakra system. Eyes narrowed in further on the complete system of chakra and nerves within her.

A fresh wave of tears followed the well worn trek down her pale cheeks. Images of the pass assaulted Neji, new emotions ran amuck tearing at the barely held together and feeble chest. This pain was beyond anything Neji had ever dwelt with. When he was younger the pain of losing his father was one thing. She felt things on a whole different level, with such conviction combined with the highest amount passion; such a vivid sight of the inner being. The mirth of emotions left him numb.

How could she live like this? Neji was of a man of control, to allow such was unlike him. These emotion ran free, intensifying at will. There was no order, no reason or rhyme. Everything was just there. Out in the open, surging through his veins with no means of an end. The pain continued to double, triple with each new sensation. And right now they inflicted more pain then any physical attack he had ever felt.

Neji had difficulties on remaining calm and still attempting to process everything before him. How could his cousin focus on her daily life if her inner self always had such an over whelming mixture of emotions?

Unable to think full rational thoughts, Neji felt his legs move without his permission. Pausing in the middle of his... Hinata's pacing, Neji eyed Shikamaru. Lips moving, Neji listened as Hinata painfully explained to a sober Shikamaru that there was no room in her family for love and, she was naive and selfish for ever allowing her heart to fool herself into believe that she deserved a chance. Even if it was just a brief taste. Love was a forbidden fruit as the future head of her clan. As much as she loved the taste of it on her lips but as Heiress to her clan she had no right to indulge.

As the pain wash over Neji, the scene shifted back to Hinata's private bath chamber. Understanding washed over the young man trapped in Hinata's memories, reliving them as if he was her. The completed set of chakra and nerves within her own belong to the baby that her family would not except.

Hours passed as Neji felt all. Every thought rushed through his own mind as if he was the one to have thought of if. Neji shared Hinata's pain as if it was his.

After hours of debating with herself, Hinata knew a few things. One, she refuse to allow her family to tarnish the child. Being the child of the Hyuuga Heiress, that is if they don't disown her again, and a non full blooded Hyuuga the child would be placed into the branch house. If they disowned her then the child would be branded as a branch house member anyways. Hinata refused to allow any child to live through what her nii-san had. To be branded as a slave, a tool for the main house to use at will was no life Hinata would be willing to force upon anyone. A child born into this house while the father was not a Hyuuga then the child would be born to that fate.

Two, Hinata refused to have a clan war on her hands. Even though the child would be of no use other then a branch house slave, the head of the Hyuuga would never allow its own to belong to another clan. Not even a half breed. If she were to allow the Nara family to raise the child the Hyuuga would wage war.

And third was that Hinata knew her next move was the coward's choice but it was the only one she could see fit.

Neji watched as Hinata, or the empty shell that was left in her wake, successfully convenes the Hokage to assign her a four year training mission in another country. To Neji's shock Lady Tsunade didn't even bat an eye when Hinata requested a caravan and a few shinobi to escort her. Hinata's _reason_ was that the knowledge of an elite clan's heiress being relocated might cause a few dishonest villagers to act upon their desires to fulfill their greed.

Hinata was a well diverse shinobi if she wasn't able to protect herself then she wasn't fit to ware the title of a leaf jonin however Neji understood Hinata's true fears. His cousin used the title of her status as a reason to need escorts but Neji knew, Hinata's chakra control would be unreliable do to the child growing within her. Unsafe to travel without aid of another.

To Hinata's shock the Hokage willingly agreed to all. The training and the escort.

Even if it was only for four years, Hinata would at least find a solution. And if not, then she wouldn't return. She could travel like Naruto's godfather had. Either way her child had some time before she needed to act.

She only hoped that who ever her new trainer would be wouldn't act too harshly when they find out her true motive in this long mission.

The scene shifted once again.

The caravan was under an attack and her chakra was no where to be found.

To Neji's relief the images went dark. He didn't want to witness the attack let alone feel the pain that Hinata was sure to have had to endure next. He knew little about his cousin's past but a part of him didn't want to. Not this way. Not to relive what he was sure would be full of pain.

To his horror when Neji came to, he was not in his own body, he was still within Hinata.

The pain was unbearable, Neji clutched his chest as he fought to breathe. The pain at the center of his ribcage over road any mental function to think rationally. The pain burned, seared everything inch of his skin. The weight threaten to crush his/her rib cage, the pain seeped further in sucking everything into its void leaving a vast empty space in its trek. The shadow of decay washed over every ounce of her being leaving an odd sensation that took ahold of her/him. Neji's mind went blank, a numb calm washed over his chaotic brain.

Shaky fingers clutched at the fabric of her pale lavender sundress. Lifting her fingers to the line of sight that was quickly fading Hinata stared in horror. Blood stained every inch of her hand.

Before Hinata could even activate her bloodline Neji already knew the answer to which she sought out. The child was dead. And every fiber in her being knew the truth as well.

She had deserted her village in hopes to find a solution, a means to protect her child. And she failed.

The void grew darker, inhaling his cousin's life force. The hallow feeling that over took Neji's body was his own. This emotion he felt all on his own. His dear little cousin was giving up, allowing death to take its claim on her, and the worst part of it was that Neji could empathized with her. He understood her reasoning, irrational or not he still understood. He didn't condemn her actions, but he understood them.

As Hinata's life drained along with every ounce of sanity, Neji felt his soul split from hers. Hinata was dying.

Never had she let her hardships result in such an act. Not even when they were younger. Hinata had always fought back. No matter how hard she was knocked down, she had always climb back on her feet with a determined smile on her delicate lips.

Not this time, only sorrow tainted these lips that once longed for the taste of the forbidden fruit.


	9. The Garden

As Always I do not own anything to do with Naruto or the world in which he lives in except for my outward muse of what I wish would happen. But that is all, not really all that much. Please enjoy.

* * *

From afar shocking pink eyes watched as tiny shards of frozen water crystals wove a tightly knitted cage around her nii-san, the once formidable Hyuuga who now laid unconsciousness and prisoner to the real Hinata. Slowly emerging from the center of the lake, Hinata and her victim slowly made their way to the rocky shore were the last clone awaited her arrival.

"It appears that I'm not really needed here after all." If these words would have come from any other female they would have come across as whiny but seeing as they came from Hinata, even if it was her clone, they came off as just fact; a simple statement.

Calf deep in the crystal blue water, the real Hinata released the jutsu that had held her previous outfit into the pale lavender sundress that she had worn four years ago. Not even bothering to look at her clone, Hinata continued to move her nii-san onto the shore as she spoke. "You're allowing your emotions to manipulate your chakra pattern."

Hinata's clone smiled before she replied. "You mean you are. We are but the same."

Minutes ticked on while the clone watched the real Hinata continued with her task, until Neji finally rest upon the dry ground. Chest heaving as the pain ran amuck across Neji's usual stoic stony face as he currently lived through the hell Hinata forced upon his mind.

Apart of Hinata knew that she purposely took his demand wrong. Her dear nii-san meant that it was his business that she was torturing a Leaf nin, not that her reasoning was his business. Due to his ignorance in that topic it was only fitting that she fill him in on such information. Which she was.

However, watching the pain upon his normally emotionless face she began to wonder if her move was unjust. He did demand it though.

Biting her left thumb Hinata formed the needed signs to release the water cage that bound him. Taking pity on him, Hinata place two fingers on either side of his temple and altered the ending, well part of it. Hinata felt no need to force him through the attack, she was sure Neji could piece it together without cracking a part of him along the way.

Finally looking up at her clone, Hinata spoke her curiosity of her clones actions. "Four years? You took pity, why?"

At the mentioned of Aoba's punishment, the clone's smile faltered. "Lets not play this game, you know why."

"Well I guess I have a point." A genuine smile played on both Hinata's pale lips at the irony of the situation.

"Here." The clone flung the remaining senbon needles at Hinata before she turned to depart. She wasn't needed here, the real Hinata had it under control. She did wonder what her dear nii-san had done to deserve that kind of punishment. Oh well she was just a clone, her knowledge would merge with the really Hinata once she was released. Same goes with the other way around. The real Hinata's question would soon be answered then as well.

XxXxXxXxX

"Caw. Caw. Caw." The screeches of Sai's large white bird echoed through out the forest as it executed a perfect 160 quickly followed up with a nose dive.

Jumping to evade his opponent's attack, Suigetsu landed in Sais' ink clone's direct line of attack. Before the little Water Demon could even respond snakes bound him to the spot where he stood. _Where was Karin? _She had split once it was apparent that their newest opponent was quick on his feet. Once this match was over, he was going to show her true fear.

Grinding his teeth, Suigetsu awaited the aerial attack that was headed in his direction. If he wasn't fearing the repercussion of Hinata's words, Suigetsu would unleash his full potential, however his water techniques, no matter how handy they would be at the moment, would give his true identity away.

Closing his eyes, Suigetsu readied himself for the blow that was sure to come. Oh how he was going to make Karin pay when this was over.

The water demon was too much like a small child and couldn't contain his curiosity and opened his eyes. Just in time it appeared.

It also appeared that Karin hadn't abounded her teammate after all. Landing on the giant bird, Karin connected a side kick to Sai's left temple, knocking him off the bird.

One thing that Karin hadn't taken the time to preplan was the means of controlling the giant ink bird which was now currently dissolving into thin air. The second that Sai had left the bird's side, it become nothing but ink.

Free falling, Karin was spiraling out of control while Sai summoned another bird. Inches away from colliding painfully with the ground below her, Karin tensioned for the pain that was bound to be in her near feature. Surprising them both, Suigetsu formed a replacement jutsu and switched places with his falling teammate.

XxXxXxXxX

"Even if it's been a while, you should remember your comrades' faces. Why? Because otherwise you will hurt their feelings when they call out to you." Pale fingers woven themselves through thick chocolate locks just above the temple of Hinata's opponent as she spoken in a copycat monotone.

Behind dark glasses Shino eyed the strange nin, Kaya, that had some how snuck up on him without his kikaichū knowing, and had just paralyzed his limbs. All he could do was blink. This girl was strange.

Her statement was not lost upon him, he was well aware of who she was quoting. Long ago he had spoke that very line to Naruto after he had returned from his three year training with his godfather.

Only the Konoha Twelve had known this particle piece of information. Many had teased him for years. But how had she known? _Unless she was-_

"This is what a real trump card is." Before Hinata's latest quote could fully enter her former Teammate's ear the man laid at her feet in a dreamless slumber.

Before he could even summon his remaining chakra, Hinata had Sasuke halting in his tracks. "Please don't, Charming."

"Hm." Was Sasuke's only reply.

Sasuke had given up on guessing how she knew what he was planning just as the plans would form. Her timing was always impeccable. Well almost. He could have done without the bugs.

Finally turning to view her comrade's current predicament. Sasuke was bound to a tree by Shino's insects. Hinata knew Sasuke well, before he could even do so she knew what he was planning; frying the insects with his kikaichū.

These insects feed off of chakra, too much and in this form no less, would fry them from the inside out.

"You may not find any need for them but I assure you, Shino does, they're linked together. It is said that if one was to kill a vast number of them at once you could very much kill the owner as well. And I for one, am in no hurry to test this theory."

Kneeling over to her former teammate, Hinata redirected his remaining chakra to the organs in which the insects had made their homes. By forcing chakra to their nest, this action served as a beacon, recalling back into their host. Within seconds Sasuke stood free from the pesky bugs.

"Took you long enough, Hime."

"Beggars can't be choosers." A smile touched her lips just as her form began to dissolve, leaving Sasuke alone with an unconscious Shino.

XxXxXxXxX

Chest heaving, Karin eyed the man that had her pinned to the tree. A part of her mind had accepted that she had failed but the other part, the part that overrode logic, was openly gawking at the man.

He had many characteristic that reminded her of Sasuke. Like his pale, flawless ivory skin, cold and calculus eyes. Or how his pale pink lips slightly parted as he took in his victim. Even his ruthless mindset as a fighter, completely focused on one thing, the match at hand.

But there was something off as well.

Eyes widening as awareness took over, it was his eyes. They weren't _cold_ and calculating, they were void of any emotion. Not cold but lifeless, nothing shown within, like he wasn't there, just a shell. A human puppet of some sort. Which was even more alarming then being a cold and heartless person. Not that Sasuke was heartless or anything.

"You look nothing like Stutters."

Sai's random and completely strange choice of topic had Karin back in the real world. Unable to reply, due to being completely lost, Karin just stared at the man that held her captive.

_Who's Stutters?_

Tilting his head, Sai continued his odd conversation. "What's your angle? Showing up on the anniversary of her death can't be a consequence. Not donning the same color of hair. So what is it?"

Before Karin could reply to how she felt about being compared to said female a misguided kunai that nearly took off her nose, had her eyeing the forest behind Sai.

Dodging the next attack, Sai quickly took out the female pinned to the tree.

There was something odd about this group, the man Shunsuke, had been standing there for a few minutes and had yet to step in to aid his friend. It wasn't until she was about to talk did he jump in, and he wasn't so sure that Shunsuke had truly missed the first time. _Was he aiming for his own teammate? What was she about to say?_

XxXxXxXxX

"You insisted on this being your business, so I did just that, nii-san."

The two Hyuuga now stood in one of Hinata's favorite gardens in the Hyuuga estate grounds, the one her mother maintained with her own hands, on her free time. This was Hinatas' mother's heaven.

Turning to face her nii-san in this dream-like world in the one place she could hide from her father's disapproving eyes when she was younger. "Might I advise that next time you should use caution when demanding things that you know little about."

Redirecting the choice of topic to another angle, Neji spoke just above a whisper. "You knew the dangers, this is not Aoba's to hold alone."

Bowing her head, a mirth of emotions ran through Hinata's pale eyes as she spoke, this action was the closes thing Neji had seen that resembled his long lost cousin. "For four years I morned the death of my child, upon seeing Aoba-san standing before me, ready to spar, the pain I suffered through everyday resurfaced. I wanted him to forever feel the pain that I still live through, everyday. To never be able to hear my daughter's laughter, or see her smile. All of it was taken from me. For years I blamed it upon him. It's funny though, upon seeing him, l couldn't make myself take that step to fulfill what I once had longed for. His mind has become very unstable, what's even worst is that this hell is something that he has force upon himself, not me. I may not be the same Hinata that I was four years ago but even I couldn't help but to take pity upon him. He has suffered for far too long."

The stony and somewhat sober expression that now tainted his cousin's pale lips had Neji fearing the answer to his next question. "What did you do? Did you-"

"What you felt wasn't a genjutsu. What I did to Aoba, in a way, is somewhat like that. I have learned many things in the past four years. Things I would rather not take time to explain at this moment. Just know that Aoba-san will not be suffering any more. And no, brother, I did not kill him either. When he wakes he'll remember nothing of the past four years. It's not an genjutsu, I have taken what has been forcing unneeded pain upon him; the mission that he failed and the past four years."

The two watched in silence as a tiny little turtle crawled out of the pond at their feet, minutes ticked away before the turtle finally made it onto dry land to only dive head first back into the pond.

"I've seen the way you look at Charming, and lets face it, you should really practice your ability to mask your chakra fluctuation, your dislike for him is apparent, nii-san. Or is that that the plan?"

"The change in you is something I'm unsure about. I understand pieces but I'm sure that he holds more to it then you've shown me."

"Yes, you are correct. I only showed you what parts had to do with Aoba-san, not Charming. But I'll share some if you would like"

A small smile played on her pale lips as she watched her cousin step back in alarm of what may come next.

"I did not mean that dear brother, I was only going to simply talk, that's all." Hinata eyed her nii-san waiting for signs that he trusted her. When his shoulders finally relaxed Hinata continued. "As you witnessed, I gave up and welcomed kami to take me. When Charming first found me, inches from death he revived me until it was apparent that I wished of nothing but death.

"He found it to be more of a disgrace then the bandits that had left me in that state. If I refused to fight then I didn't deserve to continue. I admit his methods were quite unorthodox, instead of gentle words of encouragement, Charming taunted me, but they worked. So much that I snapped, and at him. Which was his plan, he forced me to give up, abandon myself doubting and pity party.

"His method was odd, I'll give him that, but once I allowed the chains that had restricted me my entire life, to fall free, I was finally free to fight. Not even Naruto had this effect on me. I partly think that it might be because I had always fought for others; for Naruto, father, the Hyuuga clan, you. I had always fought to be better so that others would except me. But with Charming I fought for myself. He had refuse to allow me to pity myself. I must change what I do not like, or quit complaining.

"In a way, we are a lot alike, Charming and I, he has felt and battled the same fight that dwelled within me. Death is not an option for either of us."

Neji stayed silent as he took in the information his sweet cousin had just shared.

Turning to face her nii-san, Hinata eyed one of the only family members that she cared for. Odd how fate works sometimes. The irony of the only Hyuuga that attempted to take her life was the one that she loved the most.

"Now, I must leave."

"Shikamaru has finally began to-" Before Neji could finish the statement that he hoped would entice her into staying longer, Hinata had already finished the needed hand signs. Neji stood alone in this dream world with no means of leaving. No idea of how long Hinata planned to keep him trapped within his own mind, Neji made his way to the stone bench under the sakura tree.

* * *

As always I love reviews! Please make this little wishful thinker have a wonderful day by hitting the review button and writting me lovely little messages!

~I am sooooo soooo sorry for the delay on my updates. I am currently juggling two jobs and full time college student. I know not a very good excuse, but there it is. I will try update more often.

My old Beta is having the same problem as me, too much to do and just not enough hours in the day. So, I am in need of a Beta for this store, yet again. Is there anybody who would be willing to take the task on?

Any takers?

Pleas let me know ASAP.

Beta requirements: Needs to excel in the grammar department because I truly fail at it. And when to place commas because I have a bad habit of wanting to place them everywhere.


End file.
